Harry Potter Shining Collection
by Ayu.and.Ihu
Summary: Vor langer Zeit belegten sich zwei Magier mit einem Fluch, der ihre Liebe dazubringen sollte, die Jahrhunderte zu überdauern. Harry sieht dies in merkwürdigen Visionen, doch keiner weiß, warum. Und vor allem: Warum teilt ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy diese Sh
1. Part 0

Titel: Shining Collection  
Teil: Prolog/7  
Autor: Ayu&Ihu Productions  
Email: webmaster(at)a-story-about-love.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Draco x Harry  
Genre: Romance, Dark  
Warnung: Slash/Shônen-Ai

Kurzbeschreibung:  
Vor langer Zeit belegten sich zwei Magier mit einem Fluch, der ihre Liebe dazubringen sollte, die Jahrhunderte zu überdauern.  
Harry sieht dies in merkwürdigen Visionen, doch keiner weiß, warum. Und vor allem: Warum teilt ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy diese "Shinings"?

Beta: Rebi-chan

* * *

_**Prolog**_

Viele Zeitalter wandern die Geschöpfe, die von der Magie beseelt wurden, durch diese Welt und leben verborgen durch die Nebel der Zeit, die ihre Welt von den Menschen trennt.  
Und während dieser Zeit, die sie in den Schatten lebten und die Menschen nicht viel von ihren geheimen Kräften verstanden, entwarfen und formten die Zauberer eigene Gesetze zum Wohl und Nutzen ihrer geheimen Gesellschaft.  
Doch auch hier war nicht alles so, wie man es sich wünschte. Auch wenn sie anderes waren, so gab es doch ähnliche Grundsätze wie bei den Menschen, die keine Zauberkräfte besaßen.

Und so kam es, dass vieles versteckt oder verfolgt wurde, was doch eigentlich nichts Falsches war. Denn seit wann war es falsch zu lieben? Und wer konnte sich wirklich anmaßen darüber zu urteilen? Doch sie taten es.  
Verfolgt und von der Gesellschaft verachtet lebten sie meist in der Dunkelheit, Einsam und Verlassen. In einem letzten Versuch im Kampf gegen ihr Leid, in dem Schmerz, Trauer, aber auch Glück und Freude ihren Widerhall fanden, entschieden sich zwei Magier ihren eigenen Weg zu finden und so belegten sie sich mit einem Fluch. Das Ende ihrer tragischen Liebe hätte schrecklicher und zugleich hoffnungsvoller nicht sein können.  
Denn ihre Liebe sollte für die Ewigkeit bestehen, Generationen überspringen und doch immer wieder zu einem hoffentlich glücklichen Ende führen.


	2. Part 1

Titel: Shining Collection  
Teil: 2/7  
Autor: Ayu&Ihu Productions  
Email: webmastera-story-about-love.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Draco x Harry  
Genre: Romance, Dark  
Warnung: Slash/Shônen-Ai

Kurzbeschreibung:  
Vor langer Zeit belegten sich zwei Magier mit einem Fluch, der ihre Liebe dazu bringen sollte, die Jahrhunderte zu überdauern.  
Harry sieht dies in merkwürdigen Visionen, doch keiner weiß, warum. Und vor allem: Warum teilt ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy diese "Shinings"?

Zeichenerklärungen: „#...#" – Etwas das in Shinings gesagt wird und von den Umstehenden Personen gehört wird  
#...# Gespräche in Shinings (Auch kennzeichnend für Fremde Sprachen)

Noch nicht beta gelesen'

* * *

_**Part 01**_

Harry hatte schon seit Tagen ein sehr seltsames Gefühl. Er spürte geradezu, dass irgendetwas geschehen würde, aber er konnte nicht sagen, was es war. Dazu kam, dass er in der letzten Zeit seltsame Träume hatte. Er musste einfach nicht, was er von ihnen halten sollte. Sie waren nicht etwa so wie die, die er mit Voldemort hatte, nein. Er sah nur immer wieder eine Person, die ein scheinbar schreckliches Schicksal ereilte. Allerdings konnte er nichts erkennen, noch es irgendwie zuordnen und teilweise erinnerte er sich nicht mal mehr an das, was er genau geträumt hatte.

Doch all das Grübeln brachte ihm nun auch nichts, denn wenn er sich nicht etwas beeilte, dann würde er - mal wieder - zu Spät zu Zaubertränke kommen, etwas was Professor Snape wohl gar nicht gefallen würde. Hinzu kam, dass ein dementer Dumbledore wohl in einem Anfall von Größenwahn beschlossen hatte, dass Slytherin und Gryffindor zusammen Unterricht haben sollten.  
Und das in jedem Fach.  
Und als wäre diese Tatsache nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen, gab es auch noch festgelegte Partner mit denen sie zusammen arbeiten mussten. Vermutlich war es überflüssig zu erklären, dass er mal wieder das Glück hatte mit Draco Malfoy zusammen zu arbeiten.  
Dies war definitiv ein weiterer Grund nicht zu spät zu kommen, denn wenn man einen halbwegs angenehmen Tag verbringen wollte sollte man sich nicht schon direkt in der ersten Stunde mit ihm anlegen.  
Mit diesen Gedanken quälte Harry sich aus dem Bett und sprang kurz unter die Dusche, zog sich schnell an, packte seine Sachen und machte sich auf den Weg in den Kerkern.

----

Schon nach dem Aufstehen war Draco bereits kurz davor durchzudrehen. Und wenn sich ihm die Gelegenheit bieten würde, dann würde er Dumbledore zuerst mit den unverzeihlichen Flüchen und anderen Foltersprüchen quälen, und wenn er dann an Avada Kedavra gestorben war, würde er ihn aufknüpfen, kreuzigen und ihn anschließend verbrennen, damit seine Asche in alle Winde zerstreut wurde.  
Es sollte dem Schulleiter nur recht geschehen, denn wer so hohl war, die Katzen und die Schlangen auf diese Art zusammen unterrichten zu lassen! Er hatte die schlimmsten Arten des Todes verdient.  
Crabbe und Goyle fassten Draco mit Samthandschuhen an, als sie den Kerker verließen und zu Professor Snapes Klassenzimmer gingen.  
/Ich und Harry Potter... ich kann's nicht fassen! Ich warte auf die Schlagzeilen im Klitterer: Malfoy Stammhalter bekennt sich als Schwul! Harry Potters Exklusiv-Interview: Wie Draco Malfoy mich missbrauchte/

----

Je mehr er sich dem Klassenraum näherte, umso größer wurde seine Abneigung gegen diesen Unterricht und alle Personen die damit zu tun hatten. Allerdings beschloss er heute mal vorzugshalber "lieber kleiner Gryffindor" zu spielen und sich einfach auf seinen Platz zu setzen. Wenn er viel Glück hatte, dann war Malfoy heute krank, oder aber sie würden nur Theorie in Zaubertränke machen. Das Erste wäre praktisch, weil er dann wirklich mal einen Tag lang seine Ruhe haben würde, aber auch das Zweite wäre sehr annehmbar, weil er so in Ruhe über wichtigere Dinge, wie zum Beispiel seine Träume, nachdenken konnte. Aber im Endeffekt war vermutlich alles besser als Zaubertränke oder Unterricht mit den Slytherins.  
Leider musste er fast augenblicklich feststellen, dass ihm zumindest der erste Wunsch nicht erfüllt wurde, da in diesem Moment auch schon Draco Malfoy samt Anhang die Klasse betrat und gerade Wegs auf ihn zu kam um sich neben ihn zu setzen, wobei er von dem Schwarzhaarigen jedoch völlig ignoriert wurde.  
Draco selbst sah es ebenfalls nicht ein, Harry auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Und bevor er ihn auch nur begrüßt hätte, würde er sich eigenhändig die Zunge mit einem stumpfen Küchenmesser herausschneiden.  
/Gut, das wir nur Theorie machen/  
Professor Snape kam mit aufgebauschtem Umhang in die Klasse und die schweren Kerkertüren fielen krachend hinter ihm zu. Mit einer gewissen Zufriedenheit beobachtete Draco, wie einige Gryffindors erschrocken und nervös zusammenzuckten.  
"Öffnen Sie ihre Bücher auf Seite 666, Hopp hopp!" Snape deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Rons Buch, dass sofort vom Index auf die richtige Seite sprang, "Etwas schneller, wenn ich bitten darf!"  
Wie jeden Morgen ein typischer Auftritt á la Snape. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte langsam wirklich nicht mehr verstehen, dass es immer noch einige Schüler gab, die sich dabei erschreckten oder sich davon wohlmöglich noch einschüchtern ließen.  
Zufrieden heute nur Theorie machen zu müssen öffnete Harry sein Buch und stütze seinen Kopf auf seine rechte Hand. Das war einfach die perfekte Gelegenheit zum Nachdenken und nebenbei würde er sich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren und hoffen, dass nicht so auffiel, dass er eigentlich vollkommen unmotiviert war.  
Der Unterricht begann und Snape begann altes Zeug über Wolfswurz und andere Dinge zu wiederholen, damit sie für ihre Abschlussprüfungen gewappnet sein würden. Nicht, dass Draco jemals ein Problem mit diesem Fach gehabt hätte, doch er stützte sich interessiert auf die Arme und kritzelte dann und wann etwas auf sein Pergament.  
Nur die unmotivierte Arbeitsmoral mit der Potter an die Sache ran ging, nervte ihn gewaltig. Für diesen einen Tag waren sie noch davon gekommen, aber was würde erst passieren, wenn sie gemeinsamen einen der komplizierten Tränke brauchen mussten?  
Harry schrieb nur ab und an mal ein paar Stichwörter auf sein Blatt Papier, die schon so aus der Luft gegriffen waren, dass er sie vermutlich nie verwenden konnte, denn er würde einfach den Sinn nicht mehr verstehen. Aber das war ihm momentan ziemlich egal.  
Schlimmer konnte es eigentlich eh kaum noch kommen. Wenn irgendetwas falsch sein sollte, war es schließlich sowieso immer seine Schuld, deshalb grübelte er auch schon seit geraumer Zeit darüber nach, wie er sich davor drücken konnte selber zu brauen und das lieber alles Draco überließ.  
Snape quatschte vorne am Lehrerpult immer weiter und philosophierte wieder über die hohe Kunst des Tränkebrauens.  
Doch nun wandte sich Draco Harry zu und stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen kraftvoll an.  
"Pass gefälligst auf, Potter!" zischte er ungehalten.  
/Kann er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen/ fragte Harry sich genervt. Er hatte nun wirklich keine Lust sich nun von Draco sagen zu lassen, was er zu tun hatte.  
"Das ist ja wohl meine Entscheidung, Malfoy, also halt dich da raus!" zischte er zurück und drehte sich demonstrativ wieder seinem Blatt zu.  
"Wenn es mich nichts anginge, würde ich dich deinem jämmerlichen Schicksal überlassen, Potter, aber leider bin ich involviert. Denn wenn du Scheiße baust und unsere Tränke nicht gut werden, krieg auch ich einen Arschtritt!"  
"Dann brau ihn doch alleine, ich bekomme in diesem Fach eh ne schlechte Note. Warum sollte ich also aufpassen?"  
Harry schüttelte frustriert den Kopf und blickte zu Professor Snape, welcher sie schon mit einem skeptischen Blick bedachte.  
/Na toll... das fehlt mir gerade noch, dass ich jetzt ausgerechnet wegen Malfoy wieder Punkte verliere./  
"Wie kann man nur so stur sein?" fragte Draco gereizt und ignorierte die Blicke des Lehrers, der inzwischen aufgehört hatte zu reden und die Beiden aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete.  
"Soviel Sturheit auf einen Punkt konzentriert müsste doch eigentlich sehr weh tun, Potter!"  
"Ach, Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!" rief Ron hinter ihm.  
Der Blonde Slytherin wandte sich zu ihm um und öffnete den Mund, um Weasel-bee eine Beleidigung entgegen zu schleudern, doch genau da entschied sich Professor Snape, einzugreifen.  
"Es ist genug, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy!"  
"Aber er benimmt sich, als hätte er seine Tag oder so was!" rief Ron in empörten Tonfall und einige Gryffindor kicherten in die Umhänge.  
"Du!" rief Draco und stand auf, doch Snape drückte ihn mit beiden Händen zurück auf seinen Stuhl.  
"Sie werden jetzt dem Unterricht folgen", erklärte er mit fester Stimme, räusperte sich, und wandte sich dann wieder dem Lehrbuch zu.  
"Ganz toll Malfoy, wirklich ganz toll..." murmelte Harry leise, während er seinen Blick wieder zu Professor Snape wandte und diesen scheinbar interessiert ansah. Es hatte ihn schon gewundert, dass er selbst nicht ermahnt wurde. Vielleicht wurde Snape in diesem Leben ja sogar noch einmal gerecht, auch wenn er nicht wirklich daran glaubte.  
"Du solltest dich am besten einfach ganz entspannt zurücklehnen und die Aussicht genießen. Du kannst dich bestimmt später noch mit Ron prügeln... Ihr lauft euch sicher nicht weg. Aber bitte, wartet damit bis ich in Wahrsagen bin..." zischte er leise und machte wieder ein paar seltsame Notizen auf seinem Papier.  
Draco schnaubte verächtlich in Harrys Richtung, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Unterricht zu. nur gut, dass er gleich Alte Runen haben würde, dann hatte er erstmal für zwei Stunden seine Ruhe.  
Als Professor Snape geendet hatte und sie vom Unterricht entließ, stieß Malfoy noch einmal mit Ron zusammen und die Beiden beäugten sich finster und man konnte sehen, wie manche der umstehenden Schüler nur darauf warteten, dass etwas passierte. Die Beiden schienen sich allerdings eines Besseren besannt zu haben und starrten sich einfach nur an. Anschließend gingen sie getrennte Wege und ließen ein paar enttäuschte Gesichter zurück.

----

"Gott", murmelte Ron in Harrys Richtung, als sie vor der Treppe zum Turmzimmer von Professor Trelawney standen, "Malfoy ist ja so ein Idiot! Wenigstens haben wir etwas Aufschub bis zum Mittagessen, bevor wir ihn wieder sehen müssen!"  
Harry nickte ergeben und machte sich mit Ron auf dem Weg zu Professor Trelawneys Klassenzimmer.  
"Allerdings wird das hier auch nicht wesentlich besser sein denke ich... alleine der Gedanke daran mal wieder meinen Tod vorher gesagt zu bekommen, ödet mich an. Hoffentlich ist die Stunde schnell um, oder wir machen mal was konstruktives, wobei man wirklich was lernen könnte."  
Die beiden betraten das stickige Klassenzimmer uns setzten sich auf ihre Plätze, die sich wohlweißlich in einer der hintersten Ecken befanden.  
"Oh ja!" stimme Ron seufzend mit ein, "Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ihr das einen Kick gibt oder so, den Tod irgendwelcher Schüler zu prophezeien!"  
Ron schlug sein Buch auf und zog die Schreibfeder hervor, als Professor Trelawney auch schon mit ihren klimpernden Ketten und ihren glubschigen Augen am Karmin erschien.  
"Heute, liebe Schüler!" begann sie, "Werden wir wieder unseren Geist öffnen und versuchen, das fein geknüpfte Geflecht zwischen Zukunft und Vergangenheit zu erkennen! Blablabla, Blubb blubb blubb, Laber Laber Laber…!"  
Ron stützte das Gesicht auf eine Hand und seine Augenlider sanken langsam herab, als er vor sich hindöste. Er bemerkte es kaum, wie Lavender und Pavati irgendwelche Schüsseln mit Flüssigkeiten vor ihnen aufstellten.  
Argwöhnisch betrachtete Harry das Zeug was sich da vor ihm befand. Wenn es nach ihm ging, war das Ganze sehr suspekt und nicht sonderlich Vertrauens erweckend.  
"Ähm ja..."  
Er nahm die Flüssigkeiten und mischte sie so zusammen, wie Professor Trelawney es angeordnet hatte und wie es in ihrem Buch beschrieben war. Und trotz allem schien ihm das doch alles eher suspekt und er war nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, diese Brühe zu kosten. Doch genau dies war es, was Professor Trelawney nun von ihnen verlangte.  
Widerwillig schluckte Harry das Zeug, nur um gleich darauf in Dunkelheit zu versinken.  
Der dumpfe Aufprall, als Harry seitlich vom Stuhl kippte und vor Lavenders Füßen landete, holte Ron aus seiner Halbtrance zurück. Er sprang auf und huschte an Harrys Seite. Doch dieser war nicht wirklich ohnmächtig. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und stöhnte, als würde er höllische Schmerzen erleiden.  
"Harry?" rief Ron mit leicht verzweifelter Stimme und nun näherte sich auch ihre Lehrerin, um sich über ihn zu beugen, "Oh mein Gott, er hat das Shining!"  
Harry wälzte sich herum und spuckte einige Worte in irgendeiner fremden Sprache aus.  
"Harry?"

----

"#Nicht... geh nicht... Macellius... du... du darfst nicht gehen... Verlass mich nicht mein Geliebter... Verlass mich nicht.#" flüsterte Harry mit Tränen erstickter Stimme und krallte sich an Rons Arm fest.  
In seinem Traum war er eine junge dunkelhaarige Frau, die schluchzend vor ihrem Geliebten kniete und ihn anflehte nicht zu gehen. Sie befanden sich in einer kleinen Hütte, aber genau konnte Harry dies nicht erkennen. Er bemerkte, dass er lange braune Haare hatte, die in einen strengen Zopf geflochten waren, während ihr Gegenüber hochgewachsen, muskulös und ebenfalls Dunkelhaarig war. Er trug eine Uniform, soweit Harry das beurteilen konnte und starrte emotionslos auf die schluchzende Frau, die ihn anbettelte nicht zu gehen.  
#Ich würde es nicht überleben, wenn ich dich verlieren würde. Bitte... du darfst nicht gehen# ihre Stimme klang verzweifelt, doch ihr gegenüber schien davon keinerlei Notiz zu nehmen. Er packte weiter seine wenigen Sachen, kontrollierte noch einmal, dass seine Rüstung richtig saß, schnappte sich dann sein Schwert und erhob sich.  
#Es wird Zeit für mich zu gehen, Eilan. Und das weißt du... Ich muss unser Vaterland verteidigen. Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, werde ich zu dir zurückkehren#  
Die Szene verschwamm vor Harrys Augen und das nächste was er/sie wahrnahm war, dass er sich inmitten eines flammenden Infernos befand. Vor ihm lag das schrecklichste Schlachtfeld, dass er je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte.  
Die junge Frau eilte durch die Reihen der Toten immer nach etwas Ausschau haltend, bis sie schlussendlich fand wonach sie suchte. Mitten in den Trümmern lag der Mann, den er noch zuvor gesehen hatte, Macellius. Geschockt eilte die Frau auf ihn zu und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken. Vorsichtig legte sie seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß und strich ihm sanft durch die blutverschmierten Haare.  
#Nein... nein... NEIN!#  
Ihr Schrei hallte über die Trümmer hinweg und ihre Tränen vermischte sich mit ihrem Blut, als sie ihm ins Jenseits folgte.

-----

Harry wurde aus seinem Traum gerissen, als Professor Trelawney ihm eine klare Flüssigkeit einflösste.  
Er keuchte aufgeregt und blickte blinzelnd in die Gesichter seiner Mitschüler. Vor allem Rons Miene war eine Mischung aus Besorgnis und Angst.  
Harrys Hand hielt immer noch seinen Arm fest, doch nun ließ er ihn los setzte sich auf.  
"Harry? Was war denn los?" fragte Ron mit belegter Stimme, "Du hast wieder etwas in einer komischen Sprach gesagt..."  
"W-was?"  
Verwirrt blinzelte Harry einen Moment, ehe er sich an Ron lehnte und erst einmal tief durchatmete.  
"Ich hab etwas gesehen..." flüsterte er atemlos und klammerte sich erneut an Ron fest. Die Erinnerungen waren einfach noch zu frisch, als das er nun einfach über das geschehene hinweg sehen könnte.  
Alles in seinem Kopf drehte sich und am liebsten wollte er erst einmal alles vergessen. Und gleichzeitig wollte er dies auch wieder nicht. Denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass das was er eben gesehen hatte, wichtig war. Nur warum und wofür oder für wen konnte er nicht sagen.  
"Ich will hier weg..." murmelte er nur ergeben und schloss die Augen. Er betete zu Gott, dass diese schrecklichen Stunden endlich vorbeigehen mochten.  
"Du willst gehen? Na... dann bring ich dich mal in den Krankenflügel!" kommentierte Ron, der sich langsam wieder zusammen riss. Professor Trewlaney versuchte nicht ihn aufzuhalten, als Ron einen Arm um Harrys Taille schlang und seinen Freund in die Höhe wuchtete.  
"Kannst du einigermaßen laufen?" fragte er, während er langsamen Schrittes das Klassenzimmer verließ. Also sie den Krankenflügel erreicht, wusste er selbst nicht mehr, wie er es den ganzen Weg bis dahin geschafft hatte.  
Ihre Lehrerin beendete derweil den Unterricht vorzeitig, also eilten vor allem die Slytherins schnell zu ihren Gemeinschaftstischen in der Großen Halle und warteten, bis ihre Klassenkameraden wiederkommen würden, was auch bald geschah.

----

Dracos Laune hatte sich nach der ruhigen und erfolgreichen Stunde Alte Runen wieder ein wenig gehoben und er freute sich auf das Mittagessen. Mit einem Grinsen setzte er sich zu Pansy Parkinson und biss in einen Apfel.  
Doch es dauerte nicht lange, da vernahm er, was Potter während Wahrsagen zugestoßen war.  
"Ich glaube, der Name, den er nannte war "Macellius"", hörte er Millicent Bulstrode sagen.  
/Macellius/ dachte Draco/ Wer soll das sein/  
Aber irgendwie konnte er sich nicht des Gefühl verwehren, dass er diesen Namen schon einmal gehört hatte.  
Doch er schüttelte den Kopf. Warum sollte er sich Gedanken wegen Potter machen, dafür waren ja seine Gryffindorfreunde da. Und wie er sah, hatten die Neuigkeiten auch Hermione Granger erreicht, denn sie hastete mit bleichem Gesicht aus der Halle.

----

Völlig erschöpft lag Harry auf dem Krankenbett. Sobald er hingelegt worden war, war er in eine Art Dämmerzustand verfallen.  
Das Ganze hatte ihn sehr mitgenommen und mit einem Mal hatte er sich furchtbar leer und einsam gefühlt, als würde ein wichtiger Teil in seinem Leben fehlen, aber was sollte das sein? Es konnte nichts mit seinen Visionen zu tun haben, oder?  
Das Einzige was ihm klar war, war das er diese Szene nicht zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Allerdings war es das erste Mal, dass er sie so klar und bis zum ende mitverfolgen konnte.  
Und ihn beschlich das leise Gefühl, dass er mehr mit diesen Szenen zu tun hatte, als er es sich jetzt vorstellen konnte.

Ron konnte Hermiones Schritte hören, als sie in das Krankenzimmer gerannt kam und aufgeregt Harrys Namen rief.  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte sie, aber Ron glaubte mal, dass ihr die anderen Schüler des Wahrsagen-Kurses bereits erzählt hatten, was vorgefallen war.  
Ron nickte bloß und schaute auf Harry hinab, der in einem fiebrigen Zustand den Kopf hin und her warf. Er gab nicht viel von sich, bis auf diesen einen Namen "Macellius!"  
Hermione und er wechselte schweigend Blicke, dann wandte sie sich um und verließ den Raum mit den Worten: "Ich werde mal in die Bibliothek gehen, kümmer' du dich um Harry und sorg dafür, dass er wieder aufwacht!"

Die Bilder ließen ihm einfach keine Ruhe. Es war so, als hätte sich das Bild des Mannes tief in seine Seele gebrannt und verfolgte ihn auf Schritt und tritt.  
Dabei wusste er noch nicht einmal richtig, wer diese Person war. Außerdem frage er sich langsam, was er nun tun sollte. Seine Seele war von Trauer und Verzweiflung überschwemmt, was ihn lähmte und in seinem eigenen Körper gefangen hielt.  
Je mehr er versuchte die Bilder zu verdrängen, umso stärker schienen sie sich in ihn zu brennen und ihn in seinem Geist zu halten.

Ron tippte unruhig auf Harrys Schulter und fragte sich, was nun passierte. Es war - wie immer - etwas besonderes, aber es war anders als sonst.  
Madam Pomfrey kam in den Raum geeilt und trug ein Serum mit sich, dass sie Harry vorsichtig einflößte.  
"Gehen Sie zum Unterricht zurück, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter hat einen neurologischen Schock erlitten, der seine mentalen Fähigkeiten überfordert hat! Ich informiere Sie, wenn sich etwas Neues ergibt!"  
Ron nickte und verließ seinen Freund nur widerwillig.

Eine Angenehme Kühle umschloss seinen Körper und er fühlte sich, als ob er schweben würde. Mit einem Mal schien alles viel klarere zu sein.  
Das Bild vor seinen Augen war immer noch sehr deutlich, aber es schien nicht mehr so brennend zu sein, wie zuvor und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er das Bild akzeptierte. Es legte sich wie ein seidenes Tuch auf seine Seele. Kalt, schmeichelnd und beruhigend.  
Sein Geist schien sich wieder zu öffnen und sich in seinem Ganzen Körper auszubreiten. Er fühlte wie sein Bewusstsein langsam wieder erwachte und doch hatte ihn diese Situation zu sehr geschafft, als das er sich nun dazu bekommen konnte die Augen zu öffnen und seiner Umgebung mitzuteilen, dass er wieder unter ihnen weilte.  
"Schlafen Sie, Mr. Potter!" flüsterte Madam Pomfrey und tätschelte Harrys Kopf sanft. Sie wusste genau, er würde wieder zu sich kommen, das Serum hatte seine heilende Wirkung voll entfaltet.

----

Hermione hatte den gesamten Nachmittag in der Bibliothek verbracht und Ron hatte sie so gut es ging unterstützt. Aber da er noch einige Strafarbeiten zu erledigen hatte, die er sich nach einer Explosion in Zaubertränke eingehandelt hatte, war er die meiste Zeit verhindert.  
Kurz vor der Nachtruhe wies sie ihn nur an, am nächsten Tag nach dem Mittagessen in Harrys Krankenzimmer zu erscheinen, was er dann auch tat. Und mit einem Lächeln stellte er fest, dass sein bester Freund wieder wach und bei Kräften war.  
"Hi, Harry!"  
"Hallo ihr beiden" meinte Harry leicht lächelnd. "Wie geht es euch? Alles in Ordnung? Ist noch irgendwas passiert, von dem ich wissen sollte?"  
Harry blickte seine Freunde fragend an und er war sich durchaus bewusst, wie seltsam seine Frage wohl klingen mochte, da es immerhin er war, der hier auf der Krankenstation lag und nicht sie. Doch Harry hatte nun wirklich keine Lust sich weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen, was mit ihm passiert war. Das waren Dinge, mit denen er sich später befassen konnte.  
"Ach, nichts besonderes, außer das dich Malfoy in Verwandlung sehr vermisst hat!" meinte Ron mit einem amüsierten Grinsen.  
"Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen" sagte der Schwarzhaarige mit einem ironischen Lächeln und nickte.  
Hermione hingegen war ruhiger und trug ein dickes, sehr altes Buch mit sich, das Ron erst für ein Lehrbuch gehalten hatte, doch dann erkannte er, dass es die Handschrift von Binns trug.  
"Was willst du denn damit?" fragten die beiden Jungen gleichzeitig.  
"Nun, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht und da Ron meinte, dass du immer diesen Namen "Macellius" rufen würdest, habe ich bei Professor Binns privaten Aufzeichnungen nachgeforscht. Und ich hab folgendes gefunden!"  
Sie setzte sich ans Fußende von Harrys Bett und schlug die staubigen Seiten des Buches auf.

_Macellius Gaius Constantinus, Sohn des Präfekten in Deva, geboren 199 n. Chr.; Offizier der 5. Legion in Londinium... also in London... verheiratet mit Julia Severia Renervum mit der er vier Kinder zeugte. Er starb 224 n. Chr. in einer Schlacht gegen die aufständigen Kelten, die sein Vater anberaumt hatte. Es wird spekuliert, dass er einen Sohn hatte, der der Urahn der späteren Constantine-Familie war.  
_  
Hermione blickte auf, betrachtete Harrys Gesicht, denn sie wollte keine Nuance seiner Reaktion verpasst.  
"Ist das der Mann, denn du gesehen hast?"  
Harry hatte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt und Mione mit einem konfusen Gesichtsausdruck angesehen. Er dachte einige Zeit über das Gesagte nach, ehe er verwirrt nickte.  
"Ja... das könnte sein. Steht da zufällig auch etwas von einer Frau namens Eilan?"  
Harry war wirklich gespannt darauf mehr über diese Sache zu erfahren. Nun da er wusste aus welcher Zeit diese Personen stammten, war in ihm ein Feuer entfacht, dass sich nur mit weiteren Informationen stillen lassen wollte.  
Hermione blätterte in den Seiten herum und Ron hörte einfach nur interessiert zu, denn auch er wollte wissen, was es mit dieser Sache auf sich hatte.  
"Ich glaube, das ist es..." sagte sie, überprüfte die Daten und nickte dann.

_Eilan, Tochter des Bendeigid, 202 - 245 n. Chr.  
Jungfrau in Vernemeton und erste Hohepriesterin von Avalon. Sie gehörte zur Delegation, die sich zu allererst um die Befreiung Britanniens vom Römischen Reich bemühte, nachdem die fünfte Legion und der keltische Stamm, dem sie angehörte, einander in der Schlacht gegenüberstanden. Um ihre Priesterinnen zu schützen zog sie mit ihnen nach Avalon, wo sie einen Jungen zur Welt brachte, der heute als der erste Merlin bekannt ist.  
Die Ursache ihres verfrühten Todes bleib bis heut unklar!  
_  
Hermione blinzelte, dann wandte sie sich wieder den Jungen zu, "Sie ist wohl so was wie die Begründerin der heutigen Zaubererwelt!"  
Ron runzelte die Stirn.  
Harry blickte Hermione ziemlich erstaunt an, ehe ein gehauchtes "Wow" seine Lippen verließ.

"Crazy, Man! Das ist voll abgefahren! Hast du die beiden etwa in deinem Shining... oder wie Trelawney es nannte… gesehen, Harry?"  
Es erklang ein helles Lachen und Harry ließ sich zurück aus der Bett fallen. Die irritierten Blicke seiner Freunde ignorierte er fürs erste gekonnt. Immerhin würde sich bald klären, was so interessant war.  
"Ich fasse es nicht. Also sind Macellius und Eilan die Eltern des ersten Merlin. Das ist mal wirklich interessant."  
Grinsend setzte er sich auf und sah seine Freunde zufrieden an.  
"Nun weiß ich wenigstens wer diese Leute waren. Nun muss ich nur noch herausfinden, was ich mit ihnen zu tun habe."

Ron sah ihn skeptisch an.  
"Bist du sicher, das Macellius der Vater war? Es ist ja nicht bewiesen, dass er einen Sohn hatte."  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ganz abwegig ist es nicht, denn keltische und römische Beziehungen waren damals ein Tabu. Die beiden Stämme wollten sich nicht miteinander vermischen und es galt als große Schande, wenn sich zwei Menschen derart verbanden. Sogar damals sprach man schon von Schlammblütern unter den Kelten!" sie schluckte und verdrängte den Gedanken daran, das Malfoy sie immer so nannte, " Vielleicht hat Macellius Eilan aus der Ferne lieben können, denn hier steht auch, dass er mit einem römischen Frau vier Töchter hatte, die sich später in ganz Europa verstreuten!"  
"Ja klar", kommentierte Ron, "Und wahrscheinlich haben die auch irgendwelche Nachfahren, genau wie die Constantine-Familie aus der erste Merlin stammt!"  
Die beiden wurden still, dann wandten sie sich Harry zu.  
"Vielleicht. Aber Eilan hat Macellius geliebt und er hat sie verlassen um in den Krieg zu ziehen, in welchem er dann starb. Sie fand ihn und beging Selbstmord. Was mit dem Kind war weiß ich nicht. Ich nehme an, dass Eilan schon schwanger war, als er ging. Aber ich denke, dass er es wohl nicht wusste. Doch genau sagen kann ich das nicht. Ich weiß halt nur, dass er gegangen ist und dass sie ihn gefunden hat."  
Harry atmete einmal tief durch und blickte die Beiden fragend an.  
"Nun ja... es bringt jetzt vermutlich nichts weiter darüber nachzudenken. Vielleicht sehe ich die Beiden ja irgendwann noch einmal wieder und erfahre mehr über sie. Das wäre wirklich interessant."  
"Das denke ich auch", stimmte Hermione zu und stand wieder auf, "Vielleicht erfahren wir dann auch, warum du von den beiden träumst!"  
Ron nickte stumm und sah Harry noch einmal kurz an, bevor hallende Schritte seine Aufmerksamkeit fort lenkten.  
"Ah, sehr schön, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger! Ich glaube, Mr. Potter ist jetzt bereit den Krankenflügel zu verlassen. Seien sie doch so nett, und geleiten ihn zurück zum Gyrffindorturm!"  
Harrys Freunde nickten und lächelten, dann halfen sie Harry beim Aufstehen  
"Alles breit?"  
Harry grinste und zwinkerte Hermione zu.  
"Klar!"

----

Sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg und während Ron und Hermione ihn sachte stützen, begegneten sie einigen Klassenkameraden.  
Doch als sie um eine Ecke traten, standen plötzlich Malfoy vor ihnen.  
"Ach sieh an, das ohnmächtige Potti ist wieder aus dem Krankenflügel da!" schnarrte er in verächtlichem Tonfall.  
"Ja… natürlich, Malfoy... du bist doch nur traurig, dass du ohne mich zu Verwandlung musstest, oder etwa nicht?"  
Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er Draco musterte.  
"Oder möchtest du auch mal ein Shining haben?"  
Ein leises Kichern verließ seine Lippen und er blickte Malfoy herausfordernd an, gespannt auf dessen Reaktion.  
"Tut mir leid, dich zu enttäuschen, Potter, aber ich stehe nicht so auf Loonys, die durchgeknallte Visionen haben", schnaufte Draco verächtlich und rempelte Ron im Vorbei gehen an, "Es kotzt mich jetzt schon an, dich morgen in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sehen zu müssen, Potti!"  
"Awwww... sind wir heute wieder empfindlich?"  
Das Grinsen wich keinen Moment aus Harrys Gesicht.  
"Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin auch nicht sonderlich erpicht dich morgen schon wieder zu sehen. Und dann auch noch den ganzen Tag. Aber wenn du versuchst lieb zu bleiben, könnte ich das ja auch versuchen"  
Harry schnappte sich Ron und Hermione und ging mit ihnen weiter. Denn irgendwie hatte er momentan nicht wirklich Lust dazu sich um Draco zu kümmern.  
"Lasst uns gehen. Morgen haben wir noch genug vor."

* * *

_Ende Kapitel 01  
Coming Soon: Kapitel 02_


	3. Part 2

Titel: Shining Collection  
Teil: 3/7  
Autor: Ayu&Ihu Productions  
Email: webmastera-story-about-love.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Draco x Harry  
Genre: Romance, Dark  
Warnung: Slash/Shônen-Ai

Kurzbeschreibung:  
Vor langer Zeit belegten sich zwei Magier mit einem Fluch, der ihre Liebe dazu bringen sollte, die Jahrhunderte zu überdauern.  
Harry sieht dies in merkwürdigen Visionen, doch keiner weiß, warum. Und vor allem: Warum teilt ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy diese "Shinings"?

Noch nicht beta gelesen'

* * *

_**Part 02**_

Am nächsten Morgen schien es, als hätten Draco und Harry das stille Abkommen getroffen, dass sie einander anschweigen und ignorieren würden.  
Professor Snape, der endlich nach langem Ringen endlich den Posten als Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erhalten hatte, sah es mit gewisser Genugtuung.  
Auch auf dem Weg zu Geschichte der Zauberei sprachen die beiden nicht miteinander.  
Es nervte Draco nur immer mehr, dass Harry zuerst in die Klassenzimmer schlüpfte und sich an einen Tisch setzte, der möglichst weit von allen anderen Slytherins entfernt war. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust ständig bei den Gryffindors sitzen zu müssen, allerdings hatte er momentan auch keinen Nerv dazu sich deswegen mit dem Dunkelhaarigen anzulegen.  
Genervt seufzend setzte er sich neben Harry, als Professor Binns durch die Wand hinein geschwebt kam.  
"Seite 1024 im siebten Band!"  
Draco blätterte in seinem Buch und schlug das Kapitel über Hexenverfolgungen während der Kreuzzüge in Israel auf.  
Wie er feststellte, hatte Harry das Buch nicht mitgebracht. Er hatte es auf seine klägliche Verfassung geschoben, aber Draco glaubte einfach, dass er zu faul war, es selbst zu tragen.  
Jedenfalls lief es darauf hinaus, dass Harry näher zu ihm herüber rückte, damit sie gemeinsam in das Buch schauen konnten.  
Schon als sie anfingen das Kapitel zu lesen, hatte der Gryffindor ein seltsames Gefühl, als würde die Welt um ihn herum verschwimmen. Doch am Anfang versuchte er noch es zu verhindern, er wollte nicht schon wieder einen Unterrichtstag verlieren, nur weil er irgendwelche Visionen aus alten Zeiten zu bekam. Außerdem wusste er immer noch nicht, was das alles sollte und woher es kam und daher war es ihm sowieso schon suspekt genug. Doch als Binns anfing von einem jungen Merlin und einer Hohepriesterin, die gegen die Verfolgung der magischen Wesen ankämpften und für ihren Heldenmut mit dem Leben bezahlen mussten, war es zu spät.  
Die Welt verschwamm in einem Meer aus Farben, das schließlich in Dunkelheit endete und Harry sackte bewusstlos zur Seite, was dazu führte, dass er in Dracos Armen landete.  
Noch bevor Harry zusammengebrochen war hatte er am ganzen Leib wie verrückt gezittert und seine Stirn war Schweißbedeckt.  
Nun, da er ihm entgegen sank, streckte Draco automatisch seine Arme aus, um ihn aufzufangen.  
Doch in diesem Moment geschah auch mit ihm etwas Seltsames. Verschwommen hörte er das Rufen verzweifelter Stimmen und der Geruch verbrannten Holzes mischte sich in die Luft. Für einen Sekunde kämpfte er dagegen, doch dann konnte er sich nicht mehr gegen die Flut von Bildern wehren, die auf ihn einschlugen.

#Talesin... ich werde nicht aufhören... dich zu lieben... ich werde auf dich warten, im Jenseits...#  
#Shoshana... Shoshana... du darfst jetzt nicht sterben! Du darfst nicht sterben#  
Flammen umgaben alles, Rufe, Schmerzen, Hitze. Harrys Sinne waren von Empfindungen überflutet, ehe er in Dunkelheit versank die für einen Moment seinen Geist umhüllte.  
Draco erkannte, dass er in einer dreckigen, verkommenen Gefängniszelle saß, gekleidet in einem zerrissenen und mit Blut besudelten Kleid. Und als er an sich herunter sah, bemerkte er, dass er im Körper einer Frau steckte. Sie hatte rebenschwarzes Haar, das ungewaschen und verfilzt ihr schmutziges Gesicht bedeckte. Doch trotz allem strahlte sie eine innere Schönheit aus.  
Harry fand sich ebenfalls in einer dunkeln Gefängniszelle wieder. Sein rechtes Bein war an die Wand gekettet und er blickte durch ein kleines Fenster in die Nebenzelle, in welcher die junge Frau saß, die zu ihm aufblickte.  
Auch er war von Schmutz und Staub bedeckt und sein einst malzblondes Haar fiel in dicken Strähnen über seine Schultern.  
#Shoshana...#  
#Talesin...# flüsterte die Frau atemlos. #Talesin... die Zeit ist bald für uns abgeschlossen... Unsere Todesuhr nähert sich in schnellen Zügen dem Ende...#  
Shoshana versuchte das Fenster zu erreichen, dass ihre beiden Zellen miteinander verbanden und reckte den Hals, sodass sie fast die Gitter mit dem Gesicht berührte. Doch ihre Fußfesseln verhinderten, dass sie sich weiter näherte.  
#Ich werde warten... im Jenseits...#  
Draco fühlte sich seltsam taub, als wäre nicht mehr ganz er selbst. Es war viel mehr, als hätte jemand seine Seele in den Körper dieser Frau gezwängt, und er fühlte, was sie fühlte wie durch einen Schleier des Vergessens.  
Talesin beugte sich ebenfalls näher und die Lippen der beiden berührten sich zu einem letzten Kuss.  
#Bis bald, mein Liebster...#  
Nachdem die Beiden diesen letzten Kuss getauscht hatten, hörte Harry nur noch das leise Knistern des Feuers im Hintergrund, während seine Welt immer noch in Dunkelheit getaucht war.

----

Draco schrie auf - und kehrte in dem Moment in das Klassenzimmer zurück, als er Harry losließ und rücklings vom Stuhl fiel.  
/Autsch.../  
Harry merkte nur noch wie er nach vorne fiel und schließlich auf etwas Weiches fiel.  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen, nur um direkt in Draco Malfoys sturmgraue Augen zu blicken.  
"Uuuuuah!" entkam es Harry, als er aufsprang und aufgrund eines Schwindelanfalls sofort wieder auf die Knie sank.  
/Oh Mann... Shinings können echt anstrengend sein/  
Draco bemerkte nun, dass er schweißgebadet war und er angestrengt und keuchend atmete.  
Ihm wurde klar, dass sie soeben dieselbe Vision geteilt hatten, beziehungsweise. dass Harry ihm gestattet hatte, zu sehen, was er gesehen hatte.  
Die restlichen Schüler hatten erst gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als beide mit einem Aufschrei aufgesprungen und zu Boden gestürzt waren.  
"Was dachten Sie, was Sie hier tun, meine Herren?" herrschte Binns sie an und schwebte auf einmal bedrohlich über ihnen, "Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass Sie meinen Unterricht für alles, nur nicht zum Lernen benutzen würden! Als Strafarbeit verlange ich von Ihnen beiden bis zur nächsten Stunde einen Aufsatz über die Hexenjagd in Jerusalem...", der Gryffindor als auch der Slytherin öffneten den Mund, um lautstarken Protest zu äußern, doch Binns sprach unbeirrt weiter, "... mit besonderem Augenmerk auf die Tragödie zwischen Talesin Constantine und Shoshana Leviathan! Sie dürfen gehen!"  
/Constantine? Schon wieder Constantine.../  
Harry konnte nicht glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Ohne weiter auf Binns oder Malfoy zu achten raffte er sich auf, schnappte sich seine Sachen und verließ eiligst das Klassenzimmer. Er musste herausfinden, was es mit dieser Familie Constantine auf sich hatte.  
Und das möglichst bald.  
Denn langsam aber sicher konnte er sich nicht mehr vorstellen, dass es keine Verbindungen zwischen dem gab, was er sah.  
Sofort machte er sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, um mit seinen Nachforschungen anzufangen. Denn immerhin wusste er nun, dass sie etwas mit ihm zu tun hatten. Und vermutlich mehr als ihm lieb war.

----

Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte Harry über Büchern verbracht, doch viel hatte er nicht finden können, allerdings hatte er schon nach Stammbäumen der Familie Constantine geforscht und war fündig geworden. Jedoch würde es wohl noch ein bisschen dauern, bis er die Erlaubnis hatte, in diese einsehen zu können. Und so blieb ihm erst einmal nichts anderes mehr übrig als abzuwarten.  
Ron und Hermione bekamen Harry während der Zeit seiner Nachforschungen nicht sonderlich oft zu Gesicht und auch wenn sie ihn mal sahen, sprach er nicht viel. Er war die ganze Zeit tief in Gedanken versunken und versuchte herauszufinden, warum er wohl diese Einblicke in die Vergangenheit gehabt hatte.  
Die Tatsache, dass Draco Malfoy diese Vision mit Harry geteilt hatte, verschwieg er ihnen.  
Weder er noch Draco waren sich sicher, was genau der andere gesehen hatte; ob sie dieselbe Person gewesen waren, oder das jeweilige Gegenüber.  
Fragen über Fragen geisterten Harry im Kopf herum- und wenn er zum Slytherintisch beim Essen hinüber sah, wusste er, dass es Malfoy nicht anders erging.  
Bis zu dem Tag, als er endlich eine Kopie des Stammbaums der Constantine-Familie bekommen hatte, hatte Harry das Gefühl auf heißen Kohlen zu laufen.  
Egal was er tat, es erschien ihm entweder nicht richtig, oder er hatte das Gefühl, dass es zu langsam ging.  
Nachdem er die Kopie endlich in Händen hielt, verbarrikadierte er sich in der Bibliothek und studierte sie auf das Genaueste. Und seine Vermutungen erwiesen sich als wahr, als er feststellte, dass sowohl Eilan und ihr Sohn, als auch Talesin beide vom selben Blut waren. Macellius fand er allerdings nicht und oben, neben Eilan Namen fand sich eine kleine Anmerkung: „Die Herkunft der Familie Constantine konnte nur bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt zurück verfolgt werden, weitere Urahnen sind nicht bekannt oder von Quellen belegt!"  
Mit dem Zeigefinger verfolgte Harry aufmerksam die vielen Linien, die sich seitlich von der rötlichen Hauptlinie verzweigten und als er den Stammbaum bis zu seinem Ende folgte, musste er zu seiner Verwunderung etwas feststellen.  
Er, Harry Potter, war ein Nachfahre der Familie Constantine. Seine Urgroßmutter Aikatherine Constantine hatte in jungen Jahren einen Mann geheiratet, dessen Namen Charles Potter war. Harry keuchte auf, als er zwei Generationen später den Namen seines Vaters – James Potter – entdeckte.  
Ob sein Vater von seiner schicksalhaften Abstammung gewusst hatte? Oder war er niemals von diesen Shinings befallen worden?  
Seine Blicken flogen über das Pergament und er stellte fest, dass es oft vorkam, dass sich Abkömmlinge der Constantines mit anderen Familien vermischten und der Nachname verloren ging. Leider war es aber auch so, dass sich diese neuen Familien nahezu über den gesamten Globus verteilten und Harry bezweifelte, dass er eine dieser Personen um Rat fragen konnte. Sie wussten vermutlich nicht von den Genen, die sie in sich trugen.  
Mit dieser Information erst einmal vollkommen überfordert packte er den Stammbaum weg und verließ eiligst die Bibliothek.

----

In der Zwischenzeit hatte auch Draco die Zeit zum Nachdenken genutzt.  
Das, was er in diesem Shining gesehen hatte, wiederholte sich mittlerweile fast jede Nacht mit lebendigen Bildern in seinem Kopf. Aber er war immer diese Frau „Shoshana" und er wusste einfach nicht warum.  
Die Tatsache, dass er sie mit Potter erlebt hatte, ließ ihn in den folgenden Tagen vorsichtig werden und die beiden wahrten mehr als nur respektvollen Abstand während des Unterrichts.  
Aber nach einer Weile brannte in Draco der unnachgiebige Wunsch, mit Harry zu reden, um endlich diese Träume los zu werden. Da er ihn allerdings nur noch selten in Begleitung von Weasley und Granger antraf, wusste er nur während der Stunden, wo er sich aufhielt. Und er hielt es nicht für angebracht, gerade in Verwandlung mit Harry in Kontakt zu treten.  
Und so kam es dann, dass Draco sich, einige Zeit nach dieser verwirrenden Erfahrung mit Harry, auf den Weg zur Bibliothek machte, um seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.  
Er rechnete jedoch nicht damit, in Harry hinein zu laufen, da dieser geistig abwesend durch den Korridor wanderte.  
Beide fielen vorn über, ihre Schulsachen verstreuten sich wild im Gang und Draco spürte, wie er mit der Nase auf den harten Boden aufschlug und es knackte.  
"Aaargh..." stöhnte er, als er sich wieder abstütze und Blut zu Boden tropfte.

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als plötzlich jemand gegen ihn prallte und ihn gen Boden schickte. Ein relativ lautes Knacken schickte eiskalte Schauer über seinen Rücken und er blickte zu der Person, die gegen ihn gestoßen war.  
Er war sehr erstaunt, Draco Malfoy vor sich zu sehen, aber es gab jetzt erst einmal andere Dinge, um die er sich kümmern sollte.  
Schnell kramte er ihre Sachen zusammen, ehe er Draco aufhalf und ihn erst einmal besorgt musterte.  
Warum er sich plötzlich ausgerechnet Sorgen um seinen selbsternannten Feind machte, wusste er nicht. Aber das Ganze hatte sich wirklich nicht gut angehört und der blonde Slytherin sollte am besten sofort zu Madam Pomfrey.  
"Komm... Ich bring dich zum Krankenflügel..."  
Ohne auf eine Reaktion des anderen Jungen zu warten, nahm Harry die Sachen und führte ihn in Richtung Krankenflügel.  
Draco widersprach Harry nicht, als dieser ihn fort schleifte. Der Schmerz, der sein Nasenbein hinauf schoss und seine Nerven mit Schmerzen marterte verhinderte ziemlich sorgfältig, dass er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.  
Die Wände der Gänge verschwommen vor seinen Augen und verblassten zu einem graublauen Nebel, denn er zu durchdringen versuchte.  
Und dann, plötzlich, stellten sich wieder die Bilder ein, doch diesmal waren es andere...  
... ja, ganz andere...

----

Er hörte Schreie, er hörte das Knallen von Musketen und das Galoppieren von Pferde, die eine gepflasterte Straße entlang preschten.  
Er schloss die Augen.  
Beißender Rauch wie nach einer großen Explosion stieg ihm in die Nase, die noch immer schmerzte.  
Eine zarte und weiche Hand hielt sein Gesicht fest und als Draco die Lider wieder aufschlug, sah er in das schönste Paar brauner Augen, dass er wohl bisher gesehen hatte.  
Eine dunkelhaarige Schönheit kniete vor ihm und strich sanft mit ihren Fingern über seine Wangen und den Hals.  
# Wenn das hier vorbei ist, werden wir wieder vereint und glücklich sein...# sagte sie, # So, wie es uns bestimmt war...#  
Draco keuchte und berührte ihre Hand wie im Traum. Und nun, da er seinen eigenen Konturen folgte, spürte er, dass er erneut eine Frau war. Sein Name war Viviane.  
Und ihr Name war Morgaine...  
# Vielleicht haben wir uns geirrt... und wir waren nie für einander bestimmt! # murmelte er mit einer milden Frauenstimme.

Harry wusste nicht, was Draco sah, aber er war sich sicher, dass dieser wieder ein Shining hatte. Er war leicht in seinen Armen erschlafft und der Dunkelhaarige beeilte sich nun umso mehr zum Krankenflügel zu kommen.  
Doch als Draco ein paar Französische Worte murmelte stockte er für einen Moment.  
/Nie für einander bestimmt/  
Und aus irgendeinem Grund, fühlte er das dringende Bedürfnis ihm zu antworten. Er wusste nicht warum und er wusste nicht, woher er die Überzeugung in seiner Stimme nahm, als er antworte, aber es schien einfach richtig zu sein.  
#Doch das waren wir...#  
Er war wirklich froh, als er Draco endlich in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte und ihn auf eines der Betten verfrachtet hatte, vor allem da er ihn die meiste Zeit mehr getragen als gestützt oder geführt hatte.  
Madam Pomfrey kam sofort angestürzt und besah sich ihren neuen Patienten. Harry erzählte ihr knapp, was vorgefallen war und er konnte an ihrer gerunzelten Stirn sehen, dass sie ihm nicht wirklich glaubte, es aber vorläufig dabei beließ.  
Der Gryffindor zuckte lediglich mit den schultern, legte Dracos Sachen auf den Nachttisch und wandte sich zum gehen.

In Dracos Traum schienen die Schüsse näher zu kommen und Morgaine stand auf, um sich neben Viviane zu setzen. Er (oder sie?) spürte den leidenschaftlichen Kuss mit voller Intensität und versicherte ihm mit größter Gewissheit, dass Morgaines Worte die Wahrheit waren.  
#Unsere Liebe hat die Jahrhunderte überdauert, Viviane... und sie wird auch diese schwere Prüfung überstehen! #  
Draco spürte, wie er seine Arme um Morgaine schlang und Tränen auf seinen Wangen brannten.  
#'Warum nur müssen wir diese Last tragen, Morgaine? Warum diese Schicksalhafte Liebe? Vielleicht finden wir ja doch die Erfüllung, wenn nicht in diesem, dann im nächsten Leben!'#  
Die beiden Frauen drängten sich dicht aneinander, und obwohl sie nun nicht mehr sprachen, versicherten sie sich, dass sie zusammen waren.  
Mit einem Knall flog die Tür auf - Draco bemerkte, dass sich die beiden Frauen in einem verschmutzten Kämmerlein aufhielten in dem lediglich das verrostete und verfallene Gitterbett stand, auf dem sie saßen - und ein Soldat des königlichen Garderegiments stand vor ihnen, sein Gewehr mit Bajonette im Anschlag.  
Viviane sprang auf und stellte sich schützend vor ihre Geliebte und beschwor den Mann, sie in Frieden zu lassen. Doch er war nicht mehr davon abzuhalten.  
Das letzte, woran Draco sich später noch erinnerte, war der Schmerz in der Brust, als das Bajonette ihn erdolcht hatte.  
"NEIN!"

----

Dracos gemurmelten Worte hatten Harry an der Tür inne halten lassen und er hatte verwirrt zu ihm gesehen. Den Namen Morgaine hatte er nur wenige Stunden zuvor ebenfalls im Stammbaum gesehen. Doch sollte es wirklich die Morgaine sein, die er selbst meinte?  
Und was meinte er mit Bestimmung und Last? Welche Erfüllung?  
Die Fragen überschwemmten Harrys Geist und er drehte sich wieder zu dem Blonden um, nur um furchtbar zusammen zu zucken, als dieser mit einem lauten Schrei aus seinem Shining erwachte und plötzlich aufrecht im Bett saß.  
Natürlich war sofort wieder Madam Pomfrey zur Stelle, doch Harry konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von ihm lösen.  
#Morgaine...?#  
Was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten.  
Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers rang Draco keuchend um Atem und starrte Madam Pomfrey abwesend an, als sie ihm eine klare Flüssigkeit in einem Glas an die Lippen setzte.  
Harry erkannte, dass es sich wohl um dasselbe Serum handeln musste, dass sie auch ihm gegeben hatte.  
Langsam kam er näher, um Malfoy näher zu betrachten.  
Dieser war jedoch vollkommen unansprechbar - genau wie Harry nach seinem ersten Shining.  
Madam Pomfrey drückte Draco wieder in eine liegende Position, doch er murmelte noch etwas unverständliches, bevor er in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.  
Egal, was es damit auf sich hatte, Harry wusste nun, dass er und Malfoy sich ausführlich unterhalten sollten, wenn er wieder aufwachte.  
Und damit verschwand er endgültig, um ihn den Gryffindorturm zu verschwinden.  
Doch Ron saß am Karmin und spielte konzentriert mich sich selbst Zauberschach und er sah auf, als sein bester Freund eintrat.  
"Da bist du ja! Was ist denn los, Mann?"  
"Nichts... es war nichts... Ich musste lediglich ein paar Dinge nachschlagen"  
/Und Malfoy in den Krankenflügel bringen, während dieser ein Shining hatte/  
Doch irgendwie hatte er keine Lust seinem besten Freund davon zu erzählen, dass der andere Junge scheinbar ebenfalls Shinings hatte und nicht nur er davon betroffen war. Nun interessierte es ihn erst einmal viel mehr, wie sehr sie beide zusammen hingen. Und wie weit es sie Beide betraf.  
Harry war schon versucht in die Bibliothek zu gehen und etwas über die Familien der anderen Personen herauszufinden um zu sehen, ob es dort genau wie bei ihm einen Zusammenhang gab, doch er entschied sich dann doch erstmal dagegen. Stattdessen ging er einfach an Ron vorbei, welcher ihn anscheinend etwas gefragt hatte, da er ihn abwartend ansah und begab sich in den Schlafsaal.

----

Bis zum nächsten Morgen hatte Draco keine weiteren Halluzinationen. Zumindest dachte er, dass sie das waren. Und da er sich mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit erholte und auch seine Nase wieder heil war, entließ Madam Pomfrey ihn wieder zum Mittagessen.  
Obwohl er Hungrig war, verspürte er absolut kein Verlangen danach, mit den anderen Slytherins zu essen. Also stahl er sich in aller Ruhe in den Schlafsaal und steckte einige Süßigkeiten, die ihm seine Mutter geschickt hatte, in seinen Umhang.  
Dann rannte er durch die Eingangshalle und hinaus auf die wilden Ländereien Hogwarts.  
/Irgendwas stimmt hier gewaltig nicht und ich will auf der Stelle wissen, was hier abgeht! Und da es Potter war, der mich zum Krankenflügel gebracht hat, sollten wir mal reden/  
Die Frage war nur, wo er suchen sollte!

----

Harry hatte sich schon am Frühen Morgen wieder in die Bibliothek gesetzt um weitere Dinge herauszufinden. Vor allem diese Morgaine interessierte ihn nun. Bevor er mit seinen Nachforschungen wieder begann war er kurz in der Küche gewesen, wo er sich von Dobby eine Kleinigkeit zu essen hatte geben lassen. Und nun saß er wieder in den Büchern, die in den letzten Tagen so etwas wie seine Ständigen Begleiter geworden waren und teilweise hatte er echt das Gefühl, dass er sogar schlimmer war als Hermione, wenn es um diese Sache ging.  
Einerseits beruhigte es ihn zwar, dass ihm selbst in der letzten Zeit nichts mehr passiert war, aber das Draco nun ebenfalls von diesen Shinings betroffen war, ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe.

----

Die Frage, was es mit diesen beiden Frauen und dem tragischen Tod von Viviane auf sich gehabt hatte, wurde nach einer Weile immer quälender und es fiel Draco sichtlich schwer, die Bilder als bloße Halluzinationen abzutun.  
Er hatte sich in einem letzten kläglichen Versuch zu den anderen Schülern zum Essen gesetzt, aber es half nichts!  
/Wo ist Potter, wenn man ihn braucht? Sonst ist er doch auch immer da und nervt und gewinnt im Quidditch und bricht einem die Nase... warum jetzt nicht/  
Er ließ Goyle und Crabbe einfach am Slytherintisch zurück und behauptete, er müsse noch mit Professor Snape sprechen, bevor der Unterricht anfing, schließlich hatte er den Stoff vom vergangenen Nachmittag nachzuholen.  
Doch er ging weder zu Professor Snape, noch kam er in die Nähe seines Büros.  
Nein, er fragte Granger, die einsam auf der Treppe vor der Eingangshalle saß, wo er Harry finden könnte und sie zischte ihm ein missgelauntes "In der Bibliothek!" zu, ehe sie sich dem Lehrbuch für Alte Runen widmete.  
Also kannte Draco endlich den Weg.  
Und er machte sich auf und suchte nach Harry, um endlich ein par Antworten zu erhalten!  
Harry war ziemlich überrascht, als sich plötzlich jemand zu ihm setzte, denn selbst Ron und Hermione hatten es aufgegeben sich mit ihm beschäftigen zu wollen, wenn er so war. Also sah er auf um festzustellen, wer seine Ruhe stören wollte und entdeckte Draco, welcher ihn skeptisch musterte.  
"Malfoy..." meinte er nur gelangweilt, ehe er sich wieder seinem Buch zuwandte. "Wenn du hier bist um mir auf die Nerven zu gehen dann lass es lieber gleich, denn ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für so etwas."  
Draco hob gelassen eine Augenbraue und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück.  
"Nein, eigentlich wollte ich ein paar Antworten von dir, Potter!"  
Das brachte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit dann doch wieder zu ihm und er musterte ihn eingehend.  
"Antworten? Was für Antworten?"  
"Wer ist Shoshana? Wer ist Viviane? Und wer ist Morgaine?", fragte Draco und seine grauen Augen bohrten sich in Harrys Grüne, "Da Binns uns diesen wundervollen Aufsatz aufgetragen hat, lässt sich die faktisch Antwort für Shoshana Leviathan leicht geben... aber was hat diese Hexe mit mir zu tun? Warum sehe ich mich als Frau während der Französischen Revolution, die ihre ach so geliebte Morgaine beschützen will! Oder als Hexe, die verbrannt wird?"  
Draco schlug kurz die Augen nieder, um die Schrift auf den alten Seiten des Buches abwesen zu betrachten, dann fixierte er wieder Harry.  
"Da wir diese Visionen, oder was es waren, gemeinsam hatten und du freiwillig und ohne, dass Granger dich gezwungen hast, hier sitzt, denke ich, dass du Etwas weißt, dass mir entgangen ist!"  
Verstehen blitzte in Harrys Augen auf und er nickte langsam.  
"Vieles kann ich dir leider noch nicht sagen... Alles was ich weiß ist, dass Eilan, Talesin und eventuell auch Morgaine vom selben Blut stammen. Genau genommen bin ich mir sogar sehr sicher, dass es Morgaine Constantine war, die du gesehen hast. Allerdings weiß ich noch nichts über sie. Zu den Anderen kann ich dir schon einiges erzählen, aber ich bezweifle, dass es dich wirklich interessieren wird."  
Harry zog seine Brille aus und putzte sie erst einmal nachdenklich.  
"Allerdings scheint es mir so, als würdest du immer den "anderen Part" spielen. Wenn du Shoshana warst und ich Talesin, dann wärst du wohl auch Macellius gewesen. Und da Morgaine zu meiner Blutlinie gehört nehme ich an, dass du Viviane warst, sehe ich das richtig? Weißt du auch zufällig, wo und in welcher Zeit das ganze in etwa gespielt haben könnte? Das würde die Suche nach den Beiden erleichtern..."  
Draco blickte äußerst ungläubig drein, als er Harrys Ausführungen folgte.  
Aber wenigstens machte er keine abfälligen Bemerkungen oder tat das Ganze nicht mit der üblichen Malfoy-Gelassenheit ab.  
"Das kann ich dir sogar sehr genau sagen, schließlich wurde ich von einem verdammten französischen Muggelsoldat erdolcht - wie erniedrigend- und da es laut war und ich Schüsse gehört habe, möchte ich mal schwer annehmen, dass ich im Paris der Revolution war!"  
"Interessant..." murmelte Harry abwesend, während er in einem der Bücher blätterte.. "Mal sehen was sich finden lässt." Dann blickte er auf und sah Draco auffordernd an.  
"Hilfst du mir nun, oder willst du warten bis ich die Arbeit fertig habe? Es wird wesentlich schneller gehen, wenn du auch etwas tun würdest..."  
"Werd bloß nicht frech, Potter!" fauchte Draco, "Wenn du dich mal klarer ausdrücken würdest und nicht so kratzbürstig wärst, dann würde ich dir vielleicht sogar helfen!"  
Er stand langsam auf und wandte sich halb von Harry ab, um auf die Inschriften der Bücher zu schauen, die im Regal standen...  
"Ich habe aber keine Lust, Malfoy. Und ich würde an deiner Stelle mit den Büchern hier auf dem Tisch anfangen, wenn du nicht sofort etwas finden solltest was dir ins Auge sticht."  
Harrys Stimme war ruhig und vollkommen von Emotionen gelöst, als er weiter durch das Buch blätterte, bis er endlich eine Interessante Stelle gefunden hatte, die er sich so gleich durchlas, nur um festzustellen, dass es mal wieder nicht das war was er suchte, weshalb er das Buch weiter durchforstete, ehe er sich das nächste griff.  
Draco griff derweil ein Buch aus dem Regal mit der Aufschrift "Die großen Adelshäuser der Muggel im 18. Jahrhundert!"  
Soweit er wusste, lag Beaubateaux weit entfernt von Paris, also konnte es sich bei Viviane und Morgaine entweder nur um Muggelfrauen handelten oder Hexen, die irrtümlich in die historischen Geschehnisse der Muggel verstrickt wurden.  
/Endlich zahlt sich Pansys Gelaber über Muggelkunde mal aus/  
Er blieb stehen, mit dem Rücken zu Harry und blätterte durch den Index. Aber er brauchte nicht lange suchen. Er räusperte sich und las vor:

_Baroness Morgaine de Chartieu, geb. 1753 n. Chr., wurde im Alter von 23 Jahren unmittelbar vor der französischen Revolution mit dem Baron de Chartieu verheiratet. Ihre vier Kinder Igraine, Talesin, Eilan und Macellius flohen nach Großbritannien, nachdem der Familie der Adelstitel aberkannt wurde.  
Es wird vermutet, dass sie der mächtigen Zaubererfamilie der Constantines angehörte, ihre Fähigkeiten aber nie ausbilden konnte. Sie starb 1793, nachdem sie sich mit einem Elixier das Leben genommen hatte._

Er drehte sich grinsend zu Harry um.  
"Zufrieden?"  
Harry grinste zufrieden und nickte.  
"Gute Arbeit Malfoy."  
Dann legte sich wieder ein eher nachdenklicher Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht.  
"Gut... nun wissen wir schon mal, dass ich recht hatte und sie eine Constantine war... Jetzt weiß ich also auch, dass ich etwas mit ihr zu tun gehabt haben muss... Allerdings wissen wir immer noch nicht wie du und diese anderen Personen in das Ganze geschehen hineinpassen. Wir sollten nach den Familien forschen. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und deine Personen stammen ebenfalls alle aus einer Linie, wobei dies wirklich ziemlich einfach wäre. Doch auch das würde uns immer noch nicht zu dem Schluss bringen, warum wir das sehen, was es genau mit uns zu tun hat und was es uns sagen soll."  
Draco beugte sich über den Tisch und stützte sich mit den Händen von der Kante ab, um Harry genauer zu beäugen.  
"Willst du damit sagen, dass ich in irgendeiner Weise mit diesen Halbblütern und Squibs zu tun habe? Und überhaupt, was ist mit diesen anderen Leuten? Macellius und Eilan?"  
Seine sturmgrauen Augen suchten wieder Harrys Blick und der Gryffindor konnte sich nicht lang dagegen wehren und blickte auf.  
Für einen Moment schien es Harry so, als würde er in Dracos Augen versinken, doch er fing sich gleich wieder.  
"Macellius war ein Soldat, halb Kelte, halb Römer. Bei Muggeln aufgewachsen und hat daher nie was mit Zauberei zu tun gehabt... Er hat es höchstens durch Eilan gesehen. Und bevor du fragst, ja er war Halbblut... Und Eilan war Keltin, Keltische Hohepriesterin wenn man genau ist, sie gebar den ersten Merlin und gründete damit sozusagen die Constantine Linie... Er starb in einer Schlacht, wo sie ihn dann fand und sich selbst das Leben nahm. Viel mehr weiß ich über diese Beiden auch nicht.. Nur, dass sie ihre Liebe vermutlich im Geheimen lebten, da nie etwas darüber berichtet wurde und es bei den Kelten als größtes Tabu galt, sich mit den Römern einzulassen."  
Draco blinzelte und dachte einen Moment ernsthaft über alle diese Informationen nach.  
"Du meinst also...", schlussfolgerte er, "Das Eilan, Talesin und Morgaine einer Linie entstammen, und nun müssen wir herausfinden, wie dieser Macellius, Shoshana und Viviane miteinander verbunden sind?"  
/Mein Vater glaubt mir nie, dass ich in diesen "Visionen" entweder ein Halbblut oder gar ein Muggelgeborener war... na super.../  
Er setzte sich wieder zu Harry an den Tisch und griff sich einige der Bücher, die noch dort lagen.  
"Aber dafür müssen wir wohl erstmal wissen, wer Viviane war, oder?"  
"Ja... lass uns hoffen, dass wir etwas über sie finden sonst werde ich Hermione anbetteln müssen, dass sie uns vielleicht hilft." meinte Harry ergeben und griff ebenfalls wieder nach einem Buch. "Lass uns hoffen, dass es nicht so weit kommt..."  
"Darauf kannst du wetten!" stimmte Draco zu und vertiefte sich in die Lektüre.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie genau da saßen, als Professor McGonagall mit Mr. Filch die Bibliothek betraten und sich umsahen. Offensichtlich war sie sehr überrascht darüber, dass die beiden Jungen an einem Tisch saßen und sich vertragen konnten.  
Sie schwebte mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln an ihnen vorbei.  
/Wenn du glaubst, wir würden deine Hausarbeiten machen, dann hast du dich geschnitten, Klappriges Bettgestell/ dachte Draco finster, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Studium zu.  
Sie mussten schnell feststellen, dass Viviane sehr viel schwerer zu finden war, als sie gedacht hatten, da sie wohl kein Muggel gewesen war. Doch die Bände über die verdeckte Zauberei im Alten Europa waren so dick und ohne Personenregister, dass sie jede Seite selbst durchlesen mussten.  
Es war wirklich lästig.  
Doch dann, nach mehreren Stunden, kam endlich die Erlösung!  
"Ich habs!", rief Harry und tippte Dracos Arm an.

_Viviane Delacour - _muss wohl ne Verwandte von Fleur Delacour sein_ – geb. 1755 n. Chr., ist in der Zaubererwelt als Halbveela bekannt - _hab ich's mir doch gedacht_. Aber auch die Muggel waren von ihrer Schönheit so eingenommen, dass sie am Königshof als Private Hellseherin angestellt wurde. Der König vertuschte das sehr geschickt, indem er sie als eine seine Mätressen ausgab. Ob sie nicht vielleicht doch seine Geliebte war, steht wohl in den Sternen. Auf jeden Fall wurde sie auf Befehl des Königs exekutiert  
_  
Ein frustriertes Seufzen verließ Draco.  
"Muggel sind ganz schön arrogant, sich so in die Belange von Zauberern einzumischen!"  
"Vielleicht... aber es sind eben Muggel, sie verstehen uns eh nicht." meine Harry nur knapp, als er sich ein paar Dinge auf ein Pergament schrieb. "Aber sei froh, das wir was über sie gefunden haben. So haben wir nun zumindest ein paar Probleme weniger."  
Harry klappte seine Bücher zusammen und streckte sich erst einmal ausgiebig.  
"Ich werde nun nach Stammbäumen der Familie forschen und wenn ich diese habe, dann werden wir sehen, ob sie aus einer Linie stammen oder nicht. Aber für heute habe ich erst einmal genug von dieser Sache... Hoffentlich haben wir nicht allzu bald das nächste Shining, die ganze Arbeit ist wirklich lästig..." murmelte er erschöpft, als er die Bücher nahm und sie an ihren Platz zurückstellte.

"Shinings?"  
Auch Draco machte sich daran, die Bände wieder in die Regale einzuräumen und nun spürte auch er die Erschöpfung von all dem Lesen. /Hoffentlich will morgen keiner die Hausaufgaben sehen.../  
"Vergangenheitsvisionen..." murmelte Harry lediglich, als er nun noch seine Sachen zusammen packte.  
"Halt das was wir momentan ständig haben..."  
"Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wie ein Tag im Leben von Harry Potter so aussieht!" kommentierte Draco und verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen.  
"Ich bin gespannt, wo uns das hinführen wird!"  
Er sammelte ebenfalls seine letzten Habseligkeiten zusammen, bevor er neben Harry stehen blieb.  
"Bis Morgen dann, Potter, und grüß Granger und Weasel-bee von mir! Und mach dir keine Gedanken wegen Snape, ich regel' das schon irgendwie!"  
Und mit diesen Worten ging er den gang zwischen den Regalen hindurch und verließ die Bibliothek.  
Verwirrt und überrascht blickte Harry Draco hinterher, ehe er mit den schultern zuckte und sich ebenfalls dran machte, die Bibliothek zu verlassen. Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum überlegte er, was er jetzt tun sollte und er beschloss sich vielleicht doch noch durch die Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung zu quälen und wenn er es nur tat, weil Draco ihm in Zaubertränke helfen wollte, dann eben deshalb. Denn eigentlich war ihm der Grund relativ egal.

----

Am nächsten Morgen stellte Harry fest, dass Draco sich wirklich um ihr Zaubertranks-Problem gekümmert hatte, denn als Harry keine Hausaufgaben vorzuweisen hatte, wechselten Snape und Draco Blicke, zuckten vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen und dann ging ihr Lehrer weiter zu Ron und Vincent Goyle.  
Bevor Harry jedoch fragen konnte, was Draco gemacht oder auch nicht gemacht hatte, gab Snape ihnen schon wieder einen neuen Trank, den sie zusammenbrauen sollten.  
"Komm schon, an die Arbeit, Potter!"

Harry nickte zustimmend und machte sich daran das Rezept für den Trank genauestens zu studieren, ehe er mit Draco anfing ihn zuzubereiten. Wie es schien machte er sogar ausnahmsweise alles richtig, auch wenn die nebligen Dämpfe, die dem Kessel entsprangen ihn schwindelig werden ließen. Etwas was Harry vorerst geflissentlich ignorierte. Genau genommen solange, bis plötzlich das Gesicht einer Person im Neben auftauchte und ihn zurückschrecken ließ.  
Er merkte nur noch wie er fiel, doch bevor er den Aufprall spüren konnte, war er auch schon wieder in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen.

Ein junger Mann in seinem Alter saß mit schweren Verletzungen, die scheinbar von einer Folter stammten, vor einem Spiegel und er wusste, dass er selbst es war. Doch wo war die andere Person?  
Ein leises Schluchzen durchdrang die Stille und sein Körper erzitterte unter seinem Unterdrückten Weinen und den Schmerzen die durch seinen Körper schossen. Er saß einfach wie gelähmt da, bis schließlich die Tür geöffnet wurde und ein anderer Mann den Raum betrat. Dieser Blickte mit einem Kalten Blick auf ihn nieder, doch er wusste wie automatisch um wen es sich handelte.  
#Aurelian... warum? Warum tust du mir das an?# schluchzte er verzweifelt und doch wollte er nichts weiter tun, als sich in die Arme des Mannes zu begeben, der ihm so viele Schmerzen zugefügt hatte.  
#Du kennst den Grund Mikael!# erwiderte der andere kühl und blickte ihn herablassend an. #Aber Morgen früh wird es vorbei sein, dann muss ich dein jämmerliches Antlitz nie mehr erblicken#  
Harry/Mikael fühlte, wie etwas in ihm zerbrach, als er zitternd und schluchzend die Arme um sich schlang.  
#Bitte... Aurelian... bitte... so hör doch endlich auf damit... Warum quälst du mich so? Warum?#

Draco war erstmal so sehr damit beschäftigt, die Wurzel vor sich in gleichgroße Dreiecke zu schneiden, dass er erst merkte, dass etwas mit Harry nicht stimmte, als er schon auf dem Boden aufprallte.  
"Potter?"  
Er, als auch Ron und Professor Snape stürzten neben Harry zu Boden und versuchten ihn wachzurütteln, bis Draco eine Hand hob und ihnen sagte, dass sie Ruhe geben sollten.  
"Wartet doch einen Moment, das ist WICHTIG!" erklärte er, den genervten Ausdruck auf Severus Snapes Gesicht ignorierend.  
/Komm schon, Potter, wie geht's weiter? Was ist der Schlüssel/

#Ich kann dein Gerede nicht mehr ertragen Mikael. Ständig erzählst du mir, dass wir zusammen gehören und warum ich es denn nicht sehen würde. Du bist verrückt, dass ist alles. Fluch... dass ich nicht lache! Wir sind nicht mit einem Fluch verbunden und wir brauchen uns auch nicht!#  
Mikael sah zu Aurelian auf und presste seine Lippen in einer verzweifelten Reaktion aufeinander.  
#Aber ich habe es gesehen! Es ist die Wahrheit. Wir waren immer für einander bestimmt und werden es immer sein. Und solltest du mich nicht in diesem Leben lieben, dann wirst du es in einem anderen tun. Das schwöre ich dir... Und auch wenn ich bald sterben muss, ich liebe dich. Und es gibt nichts, was du dagegen tun kannst...#

Die Umgebung um ihn herum versank erneut in Dunkelheit und er konnte nur noch das ferne schluchzen Mikaels hören, bis er aufschreckte und vollkommen durcheinander und atemlos die um ihn stehenden Personen betrachtete, bis sein Blick auf Draco hängen blieb. Automatisch griff er nach dessen Arm und drückte ihn leicht.  
"Ein Fluch... es ist ein Fluch..."


	4. Part 3

Titel: Shining Collection  
Teil: 4/7  
Autor: Ayu&Ihu Productions  
Email: webmastera-story-about-love.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Draco x Harry  
Genre: Romance, Dark  
Warnung: Slash/Shônen-Ai

Kurzbeschreibung:  
Vor langer Zeit belegten sich zwei Magier mit einem Fluch, der ihre Liebe dazu bringen sollte, die Jahrhunderte zu überdauern.  
Harry sieht dies in merkwürdigen Visionen, doch keiner weiß, warum. Und vor allem: Warum teilt ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy diese "Shinings"?

* * *

_**Part 03**_

Alle umstehenden Schaulustigen ignorierend rutschte Draco näher an Harry heran und legte die Stirn in Falten.  
"Ein Fluch? Was für ein gestörter Fluch soll das denn sein?"  
Er half Harry, sich vom Boden aufzurappeln und auf den Stuhl zu setzen. Professor Snape wies derweil alle an, zu ihren Kesseln zurück zu kehren.  
"Ich wünsche, dass sie sich nach der Stunde unterhalten, Mr. Malfoy!" zischte Snape im Vorbeigehen.  
Doch Harry war viel zu aufgeregt um sich nun wirklich auf den Trank zu konzentrieren, also griff er sich einfach eine Pergamentrolle und schreib das auf, was ihm durch den Kopf spukte.

_Ich weiß es nicht, aber es scheint darum zu gehen, dass sie sich immer finden müssen und das wohl "sehen" wenn du verstehst, was ich meine... Es war alles ziemlich seltsam. Ich weiß nur, dass diese Personen wirklich zusammen gehören und sich lieben sollten... Mehr wurde dort auch nicht genannt.  
_

Nachdem er fertig war, schob er Draco das Blatt rüber und beschäftigte sich scheinbar aufmerksam mit dem Trank, was allerdings alles andere als der Wirklichkeit entsprach.  
Draco hackte geistesabwesend auf einige Kräuter ein und konnte von Glück reden, dass er sich nicht einen Finger mithackte.  
Er war mehr damit beschäftigt, Harrys Notizen zu lesen.  
Nach einer Weile, als Professor Snape sein Riechorgan gerade in einen Kessel am anderen Ende des Zimmers steckte, nahm er seine Schreibfeder und kritzelte eine Antwort.

_Also der Fluch zweier Liebenden... ob es darüber auch Informationen irgendwo gibt? Und wie man den lösen kann?_

_Sicher... wir sollten nachher mal schauen gehen und wenn wir nichts finden sollten, dann müsste doch zumindest Flitwick einiges darüber wissen oder nicht? Immerhin unterrichtet er diese Fach  
_

schreib Harry schnell und schob das Papier wieder rüber. Er hoffte nur, dass die Stunde und auch der Rest des Tages schnell um ging, denn er wollte wirklich nicht länger warten.  
Auch Draco, der sich nach außen in ruhig und gelassen hab, brannte innerlich darauf, mehr zu erfahren. Diese Sache machte ihn ungewöhnlich neugierig, so hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Es war fast so, als würde er instinktiv handeln,  
Also hoffte er, genau wie Harry, dass der Unterricht nicht zu einem zeitaufwändigen Hindernis würde.  
Doch ihre Hoffnungen wurden enttäuscht, denn leider schien sich jedes Fach wie Kaugummi zu ziehen. Nach einer Dreiviertel Stunde Kräuterkunde meinte Draco, eine halbe Ewigkeit hätte vergangen sein müssen...  
Und da sie beide - Harry und Draco - gezwungenermaßen aufeinander hockten, machte die Präsenz des einen den anderen nur noch ungeduldiger...

----

Harry war wirklich selten so froh gewesen, dass der Unterricht geendet hatte. Ohne auf irgendwas oder irgendwen zu achten war er nach der letzten Stunde schnellen Schrittes in die Bibliothek verschwunden, wo er sich direkt wieder hinter Büchern vergraben hatte.  
Er hatte durch die Sache mit dem Fluch sogar vergessen, dass er heute die Stammbäume von Dracos Personen bekommen würde, aber dies war nun auch erst einmal nebensächlich.  
Anfangs saß er noch alleine dort, doch er machte sich keine Gedanken, da er wusste, dass Draco - sobald er konnte - kommen würde. So fing er einfach an die Bücher zu durchforsten, wobei er keine Erfolge verbuchen konnte, was ihn lediglich ungeduldiger machte. Irgendwo musste doch etwas über diese Flüche stehen...  
Draco hatte seinerseits noch die Hausaufgaben erledigt, eher in zur Bibliothek rannte, um Harry dort zu treffen.  
Es war schon unheimlich, wie oft er sich innerhalb von zwei Tagen dort aufhielt.  
Er erblickte Harry, kam zu seinem Tisch und setzte sich leise.  
"Schon was gefunden?"  
Harry sah nicht einmal auf, als Draco sich setzte. Er schüttelte lediglich den Kopf.  
"Nein... nichts... der - von mir aus - linke Stapel ist bearbeitet und der rechte noch nicht. Lass uns hoffen, dass wir noch was finden..." murmelte er einfach nur und blätterte die Seite um, nur um festzustellen, dass auch dieser Fluch nichts mit ihrer Situation zu tun hatte.  
Harry merkte nicht einmal, wie Madam Pince zu ihnen trat und einen Stapel Blätter neben ihn legte.  
"Das ist heute für sie angekommen, Mr. Potter", meinte sie nur spitz, ehe sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz begab. Verwirrt blickte Harry auf und sah auf die Blätter.  
/Ach ja... die Stammbäume/ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, ehe er sich wieder dem Buch zuwandte.  
Draco blinzelte den Papierstapel an und runzelte die Stirn.  
"Ist es das was ich denke?"  
Er griff danach und versuchte das Pergament zu entrollen, was auf Grund seiner halb zerfallenen, modrigen Oberfläche kaum möglich war.  
"Ja ist es. und es wäre sehr zuvorkommend, wenn du sie ganz lassen könntest. Wir können uns später darum kümmern. Die Verwandtschaft rennt uns nicht weg nehme ich an."  
Frustriert legte Harry das nächste Buch auf seinen Stapel und griff nach einem anderen Stammbaum, welchen er Draco reichte.  
"Außerdem würde ich mit einem der aktuelleren anfangen. Die fallen nicht so schnell auseinander und du hast meist sogar mehr Informationen drin."  
dann griff er selbst wieder nach einem Buch und vertiefte sich in seine Suche. Das Gefühl ignorierend, dass es vollkommen unnötig war.  
"Es wird uns auch nicht weglaufen, in Büchern nach der Antwort zu forsten, Potter, also reg dich nicht auf", meinte Draco und entfaltete den Stammbaum zur vollen Länge auf dem Tisch. Mit dem Zeigefinger suchte er dann nach dem Namen von Viviane Delacour.  
"Und was dem Fluch angeht, sollten wir wirklich erstmal Flitti fragen, ob er nicht was weiß, anstatt zu suchen, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was der Fluch bezweckt!"  
Ohne auf Harrys genervten Gesichtsausdruck zu achten, verfolgte er eine leicht rötlich Markierte Linie auf dem Stammbaum. In der Legende hieß es, dass dieser Familienzweig von Veelablut beeinflusst war. Und da fand er sie. Viviane Delacour.  
Nun jedoch hieß es herauszufinden, was sie mit Shoshana und Macellius gemeinsam hatte.  
/Die Delacours waren nicht immer Veela. Ich muss die Linie nur zurück verfolgen.../  
"Ich rege mich nicht auf, Malfoy. Wenn ich mich aufrege sieht das anders aus." meinte Harry ruhig. "Ich mag es nur nicht mit einem Fluch belegt zu sein, den ich nicht einmal kenne und bei dem ich keine Ahnung habe, was es für einer ist. Und ich habe wirklich keine Lust das Schicksal einiger meiner Vorfahren teilen zu müssen."  
Gerade die Erinnerung an das letzte Szenario was er gesehen hatte, war noch zu frisch in seinem Geist eingebrannt, als dass er diese Sache nun einfach ignorieren konnte.  
Harry hob das Buch an und lehnte sich zurück. Sollte Draco nach den Verwandten suchen, es war schließlich nicht so, als könnte er seine Neugierde nicht verstehen. Bei ihm selbst war es schließlich nicht anders gewesen.  
"Ja ja... such du da erstmal... Ich werd nämlich sicher nicht alleine dort hingehen."  
"Ganz wie Sie meinen!" erwiderte Draco schlicht und arbeitete sich einige Karten durch, die ihn ins frühe Mittelalter führten. Und in die Gründerzeit der Zaubererwelt.  
Als Oberhaupt von Vivianes Familie, beziehungsweise einen Seitenzweigs, aus dem sie entstammte, fand er nur eine Frau, deren Name Julia Severia Renervum war.  
"Weit und breit kein Macellius..." meinte Draco seufzend, "Nur diese Julia..."  
Doch Harry schien das sehr interessant fand.  
"Julia? Welche Julia?"  
Harry blickte interessiert auf und legte sein Buch beiseite. Vielleicht waren die Stammbäume doch erst einmal interessanter, vor allem wenn sie gleich eh zu Flitwick gehen würden um ihn zu befragen.  
Also blickte er Draco lediglich abwartend an und war gespannt, welche Antwort er erhalten würde.  
"Ja, hier, eine Julia Severia Renervum, Tochter eines Präfekten..." Draco überprüfte das Datum, "Sie könnte zur zeit von Macellius gelebt haben, aber er selbst ist hier nirgends zu finden.  
Nur ihre vier Töchter, die alle quer durch das Römische Reich verheiratet wurden!"  
Er deutete auf die Stelle im Stammbaum und schob das Pergament näher an Harry heran.  
Harry warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Namen der Töchter, ehe er nickte.  
"Das ist sie... Macellius Ehefrau... Vermutlich steht er deshalb auch nicht mehr hier drauf. Scheint so als hätte jemand mitbekommen, dass sie nicht die einzige für ihn war."  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, als er den Stammbaum weiter verfolgte.´  
"Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, dass sie aus einer Linie stammen. Wir wissen nur noch nicht, was oder besser wer aus diesen Familien mit dem Ganzen begonnen haben."  
"Ja, schon, aber ich konnte Sho... ah, warte, da ist sie!"  
Draco entdeckte an einem entlegenen Winkel des Baumes den Namen Shoshana.  
"Bei dieser Familie sieht es wohl so aus, als wären die nie wirklich direkt miteinander verwandt gewesen! Und es gibt fast keine Hinweise, dass sie Bezüge zur Constantine-Familie hatten!"  
Draco lehnte sich zurück und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.  
"Und was schlägst du vor, was wir nun tun sollten?"  
"Erstmal sollten wir herausfinden, was das für ein Fluch ist. Vielleicht bringt uns das schon weiter. Eigentlich müssten wir versuchen herauszufinden, wer diesen Fluch ausgesprochen hat und auf wen. Dann wissen wir nämlich auch, welche Personen aus diesen Beiden Familien damit angefangen haben. Denn das Einzige, was uns bis jetzt klar ist, ist das die Familien mit einem Fluch belegt sind, der sie Beide betrifft und der sich scheinbar schon durch viele Generationen zieht."  
Harry seufzte ergeben und begann die Bücher wegzuräumen und die Stammbäume einzupacken.  
"Das heißt für uns jetzt: Auf zu Professor Flitwick."  
"Dann mal nach dir, Potter!" grinste Draco und erhob sich langsam vom Stuhl. Er räumte die Stammbäume sorgfältig zusammen und rollte sie so zusammen, dass er sie sich mit Leichtigkeit unter den Arm klemmen konnte.  
"Danke, zu freundlich." antwortete der Schwarzhaarige grinsend und folgte dem Blonden.  
Dann verließ er mit Harry gemeinsam die Bibliothek und wanderte die Gänge entlang zum Büro ihres Lehrers für Zaubersprüche: Professor Flitwick.

----

Sie klopften vorsichtig an und von Innen gab es ein lautes Scheppern.  
"Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Draco leise.  
"Frag lieber nicht", meinte Harry bloß und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.  
"Professor? Könnten wir Sie kurz sprechen?"  
"Aber sicher, aber sicher", erklang es aus dem Raum und ein ziemlich verwirrter Professor Flitwick eilte auf die Beiden zu. "Entschuldigt, ich war unkonzentriert."  
Mit einem Wedeln seines Zauberstabs, war der gesamte Raum wieder ordentlich aufgeräumt und er blickte seine Schüler musternd an.  
"Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy. Ich bin überrascht Sie zusammen hier zu sehen. Ich hatte ihnen keine Strafarbeiten gegeben, oder?"  
Die beiden Jungen sahen sich verwundert an.  
"Äh.. nein!" sagte Draco dann nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille, "Wir sind eigentlich wegen was anderem hier, das vor einiger Zeit angefangen hat, und wir wissen nicht, was es zu bedeuten hat!"  
Er warf Harry einen Blick zu und stieß ihn mit der Schulter an, damit er Flitwick alles erklärte.  
Ihr Professor setzte sich derweil auf einen Stapel Bücher und lächelte sie aufmerksam an.  
Harry seufzte unterdrückt und ließ sich erst einmal auf einen Stuhl fallen, wobei er Draco einen missgelaunten Blick zuwarf. Dann atmete er noch einmal tief durch, ehe er anfing zu erklären.  
"Also... Ich weiß nicht, ob sie davon schon etwas mitbekommen haben, aber seit ein paar Wochen haben sowohl Malfoy als auch ich Visionen, Shinings genauer gesagt. Allerdings konnten wir nicht sagen, warum... Nun ja.. in meinem Letzten Shining war von einem Fluch die rede, der wohl dafür sorgt, dass die Personen sich im nächsten Leben wieder finden oder zumindest finden sollen oder so ähnlich. Jedoch haben wir bis jetzt nichts über einen solchen Fluch gefunden. Und daher haben wir uns gefragt, ob sie uns nicht vielleicht helfen können?"  
Flitwick blinzelte vergnügt und hörte Harry genau zu, bevor sich ein Lächeln auf seinem kleinen Gesicht ausbreitete.  
"Sie reden von einem Fluch, der zwei Liebenden aneinander bindet? Und ja, ich habe davon gehört, dass sie regelmäßig ihn Ohnmacht fallen und fremdartige Namen um sich werfen!"  
Er schwieg einen Moment.  
"Einen solchen Fluch, wie sie ihn meinen, gibt es nicht viele..."  
Nervös betrachtete Harry den Professor, wobei er sich leicht auf die Unterlippe biss.  
"Aber Sie wissen welchen wir meinen, oder?"  
Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es war, wenn dem nicht so sein sollte.  
"Aber natürlich!" rief der Professor vergnügt aus und strahlte die Beiden Schüler zufrieden an.  
"Es handelt sich um den Aeternitas Fluch, nehme ich an."  
Draco, der neben Harrys Stuhl stand und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte, hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.  
"Aerternitas-Fluch? Wie kommen sie darauf?"  
"Viel wichtiger ist wohl, was dieser Fluch genau macht!" warf Harry ein.  
Flitwick sah von einem Jungen zum anderen, dann schwebte er geradezu von seinen Büchern zu Boden und begann in einem zu blättern.  
"Der Fluch ist ziemlich ungewöhnlich. Er ist bisher nur drei oder viermal ausgesprochen worden..."  
"Und wieso?" fragte Draco. Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. Wenn ein Fluch nur so selten ausgesprochen wurde, dann konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten.  
"Weil er nicht gebrochen werden kann!" meinte Flitwick ernst und blätterte weiter in seinem Buch, bis er scheinbar fand was er gesucht hatte und sich wieder auf einen Bücherstapel hockte.  
"Nicht gebrochen?" antworten die beiden Jungen gleichzeitig und sahen sich geschockt an. Man brauchte keine besonders guten Menschenkenntnisse um zu sehen, dass sie diese Nachricht alles andere als gut fanden.  
Vollkommen durcheinander blickten sie wieder zu ihrem Lehrer und sahen ihn abwartend an.  
"Und was tut dieser Fluch nun? Und wer hat ihn ausgesprochen?"  
"Nun...", sagte Flitwick mit bedeutungsschwerer Stimme und setzte sich seine Brillengläser auf die Nase, "Der Aetanitas Fluch wird meist von zwei Personen ausgesprochen, die ihre Seelen an einander binden wollen. Bisher handelte es sich dabei ausschließlich um Liebende. Sie benutzten den Fluch, da ihre Liebe in ihrem damaligen Leben keine Chance gehabt hätte. Da sie aber an die Reinkarnation glaubten, verfluchten sie einander, damit sich ihre Seelen wieder finden müssen."  
Der Professor blickte von einem Jungen zum anderen und sah, wie sie langsam blasser wurden.  
"Der Fluch entstammt einer Zeit bevor die wahre Zaubererwelt gegründet wurde, wie wir sie heute kennen. Er wurde damals, bei der Herrschaft des ersten Merlins verboten und seither nicht mehr benutzt... Und ich sollte vielleicht erwähnen, dass der Fluch die Reinkarnation des Verfluchten heimsucht und dabei keinerlei Rücksicht auf Stand, Umstand oder Geschlecht macht!"  
"Das haben wir auch schon gemerkt" murmelte Harry leise und schloss kurz die Augen. Draco ließ sich nun auch erst einmal in einen Stuhl fallen und schien das ganze verarbeiten zu müssen.  
"Es ist allerdings nichts darüber bekannt, welche Personen diesen Fluch ausgesprochen haben", meinte Flitwick noch abschließend, ehe er das Buch zuklappte und Draco leicht auf die Schulter klopfte.  
"Sehen sie das Ganze nicht so düster. Es ist wirklich nicht so schlimm, diesen Fluch auf sich zu haben."  
"Wer sagt denn, dass wir von diesem Fluch betroffen sind, Professor?" raunte Draco etwas unhöflicher, als er beabsichtig hatte. Doch Flitwick schien dies nicht zu bemerken sondern lächelte bloß.  
"Glauben Sie mir, Mr. Malfoy, sonst wären sie nicht zu mir gekommen. Wenn Sie beide solche Dinge sehen, dann sind Sie vermutlich von diesem Fluch betroffen, doch wenn sie auch noch dieselben Sachen sehen... ah... "  
"Was?"  
"Dann wird es heikel!"  
Nun war auch Harry wieder vollkommen unter Strom.  
"Wieso?"  
Warum musste man eigentlich ihm immer irgendwelche Hiobsbotschaften überbringen? Warum konnte sein Leben nicht einmal einfach nur ganz normal sein?  
Der Professor legte seinen Kopf leicht schief und legte eine Hand an sein Kinn, während er die Beiden einen Moment lang beobachtete.  
"Der Fluch hat schon viele vor ihnen ins Verderben geführt. Ich denke sie wissen das", meinte Flitwick und wurde ernst. Eine Tatsache, die Harry als auch Draco Angst einjagte.  
"Allerdings gibt es eine Bedingung, die das Leben auf tragische Weise beenden wird. Und irgendwie konnte ich mir bis vor ein paar Minuten nicht vorstellen, dass sie diese Rahmenbedingung erfüllen!"  
"U...und diese Bedingung wäre?"  
Harry hatte nun wirklich das Gefühl auf heißen Kohlen zu sitzen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wissen wollte, was der Professor zu sagen hatte. Ein Blick zu Draco zeigte ihm, dass es diesem scheinbar nicht anders ging, aber trotz allem konnte keiner von ihnen Beiden jetzt aufstehen und einfach raus gehen um so zu tun, als hätten sie nie etwas davon gehört, was ihnen gerade gesagt worden war.  
"Sie sehen die gleichen Dinge, sie wissen, es gibt da diesen Fluch, aber diese eine Bedingung und der Grund für diesen Geschehnisse fehlt", sagte Flitwick schicksalsschwanger, "Die Liebe!"  
Dracos graue Augen weiteten sich und Harry wusste nicht genau, ob er bloße Überraschung oder schon gar Entsetzen aus ihnen lesen sollte.  
"Liebe? stammelte Draco, "Sie meinen... wir... müssten uns lieben, damit sich der Fluch auch auf uns auswirkt?"  
Flitwick schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Aber nein. Der Fluch wirkt auch so, was durch die Shinings gezeigt wird, allerdings ist es eigentlich so, dass vor allem die Leute sehen was in ihren früheren Leben passiert ist, die bereits lieben..."  
Er sah die Beiden lächeln an, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte und sich zu seinen Büchern drehte.  
"Vielleicht gehören Sie aber auch zu den Personen bei denen es andersherum passiert. Ich möchte nur noch anmerken, dass der Fluch bewirkt, dass Sie nacheinander suchen würden, wenn Sie sich nicht schon gefunden hätten."  
Nun wusste Harry gar nicht mehr was er denken sollte. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Es musste sich hierbei um einen äußerst makaberen Scherz handeln. Er konnte Draco Malfoy nicht lieben und vermutlich würde er das auch nie. Und nun sollte es auch noch so sein, dass er nach ihm suchen würde, wenn er noch nicht wüsste, dass er die andere Person ist?  
Ein Blick zu Draco sagte ihm, dass dieser ähnlich Sprachlos war und keine Worte fand, geschweige denn einen vernünftigen Satz herausbrachte.  
"Ich...", stotterte er und sah Professor Flitwick an. Er wagte es nicht, Harry anzusehen. Dann sprang er plötzlich auf und drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
Ihr Lehrer würde ihn nicht aufhalten.  
/Ich muss hier raus/ dachte Draco plötzlich und von ungewöhnlicher Panik durchströmt.  
/Was ist denn nur los/  
Harry seufzte ergeben und stand ebenfalls auf.  
"Danke für ihre Hilfe, Professor" flüsterte er mehr als das er sprach, ehe er sich seine Sachen schnappte und das Zimmer verließ.  
/Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Das geht so einfach nicht./  
Völlig durcheinander machte Harry sich erst einmal auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Vielleicht bekam er dort die Möglichkeit sich etwas abzulenken.

----

Ron saß mit Dean und Thomas im Gryffindorturm und büffelte angestrengt für einen Test, den Professor McGonagall für die kommenden Tage angekündigt hatte, als Harry durch das Porträt der dicken Dame trat und sie sah.  
Ron versuchte zu Schmunzeln.  
"Sieht man dich auch mal wieder? Wo warst denn du so lange?"  
Seufzend ließ Harry sich neben Ron fallen und warf seine Bücher auf den Tisch.  
"Bibliothek und Flitwick." war alles, was er als Antwort gab, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte und ebenfalls sein Buch für Verwandlung herausholte um vielleicht etwas zu lernen. Auch wenn das in der jetzigen Situation mehr als sinnlos war.  
"Wär' besser nicht da gewesen, wenn du mich fragst."  
/Alles wegen diesem blöden Shinings.../  
Ron runzelte die Stirn, bevor er die anderen beiden Gryffindors am Tisch beäugten und ihnen mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen gab, dass sie sich vielleicht in den Schlafsaal zurückziehen sollten.  
Als die beiden weg waren, schlug Ron sein Buch wieder zu und betrachtete Harry argwöhnisch.  
"Was war nun wieder?"  
"Wir sind mit einem Fluch belegt, Ron. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ein Fluch der von zwei Liebenden ausgesprochen wurde, damit sie sich in jedem Leben wieder finden! Liebende, Ron! Ich fass es einfach nicht. Flitwick meinte, wenn wir die Shinings hätten, dann wären wir entweder schon ineinander verliebt oder es soll uns dazu bringen, dass wir uns ineinander verlieben. Das geht doch nicht!"  
Harry hörte gar nicht mehr auf zu reden. Es musste einfach gesagt werden, dass ganze war für ihn mehr als seltsam.  
"Mo-moment!" rief Ron und versuchte Harry in seinem Wortfluss zu beschwichtigen.  
"Von wem redest du? Wer ist außer dir noch von einem Fluch belegt?"  
Doch Harry brauchte nicht zu antworten und Entsetzen dämmerte in Rons Augen.  
"Nein! NEIN!", rief er empört, "Malfoy?"  
Harry nickte und sah seinen besten Freund verzweifelt an.  
"Ja, Malfoy. Ausgerechnet Malfoy. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Das schlimmste ist, dass dieser Fluch nicht gebrochen werden kann..."  
"Da fragst du echt den Falschen, Mann!" stöhnte Ron, "Ich würd dir ja raten, einen weiten Bogen um Malfoy zu machen, aber das ist wohl im Bereich des Unmöglichen. Als ob Dumbledore wieder gewusst hätte, was losgeht!"  
/Argh/  
"Und erzähl besser Mione nichts davon, sonst meint sie wieder, sie müsse was dagegen unternehmen!"  
Ron schwieg ein Minute und betrachtete Harrys niedergeschlagenen Blick, dann klopfte er ihm auf die Schulter.  
"Tut mir euch Leid, Mann!"  
"Du kannst ja nichts dafür." meinte ich nur ergeben und nickte.  
"Ich werd das schon irgendwie hinbekommen, nicht wahr? Ich hab schon andere Dinge durch gestanden, da kann das hier ja nicht so schlimm sein..."  
Es fühlte sich aber leider nicht so leicht an, wie er es sich wünschte. Ihm war nun schon klar, dass das alles andere als schön oder einfach werden würde.  
Ron seufzte einen Moment und blickte kurz zu Boden.  
"Sollen wir uns vielleicht mit irgendwas beschäftige? Eine Ablenkung? Das wird dir sicher gut tun!" schlug er schließlich vor und sah Harry aufmerksam an.  
"Ja das wird wohl das beste sein." erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige Seufzend. "Ablenkung ist genau das, was ich jetzt brauche."  
Er hoffte wirklich, dass dies klappen könnte, denn momentan war er sogar bereit bei Filch nachzusitzen, wenn es ihn dazu bringen würde nicht mehr an Draco Malfoy und den Fluch der auf ihnen lag zu denken.  
Ron stand langsam auf und setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf, bevor er Harry in die Höhe zog und mit ihm den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

----

Harry und Draco waren sich nun schon mehrere Tage aus dem Weg gegangen und hatten auch im Unterricht versucht sich möglichst von dem anderen fern zu halten, was sich nicht unbedingt als einfach herausgestellt hatte. Aber Harry hatte bemerkt, wie seine Blicke anfingen Draco zu folgen. Auch wenn er es nicht wollte und schon öfter versucht hatte etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, es war ihm einfach nicht möglich. Ihm schien es fast so, als würde ihn eine unsichtbare kraft zu Draco hinziehen und er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren.  
Dem jungen Slytherin ging es nicht viel anders. Aber die Gefühle, die in ihm zu toben begannen, waren ihm zuvor nicht bewusst gewesen.  
Immer wieder fragte er sich, ob es nur der Fluch war, der zu wirken begann oder ob sich in der Zeit, in der sie gemeinsam gelitten hatten, sie auf eine besondere Weise zusammen geschweißt hatte. Doch er konnte es sich nicht erklären.  
Seine Freunde aus seinem Haus wussten sich wegen seiner melancholischen Laune auch nicht mehr zu helfen. Und während sie in Zaubersprüche saßen, versuchte Draco das unangenehme Gefühl und die Erinnerung an dieses eine Gespräch zu verdrängen.  
Er warf Harry einen Seitenblick zu.  
Harry seufzte leise, als er das Gespräch mit ihrem Professor noch einmal Revue passieren ließ. Hatte sich nach diesem Gespräch wirklich so viel verändert, oder kam es es ihm nur so vor, da er nun einfach manche Dinge anders wahr nahm als zuvor?  
Als er einen blick auf sich spürte blickte er auf und sah direkt in Draco Malfoys Augen.  
Es traf ihn wie einen Schlag, als Harry ihn plötzlich mit seinen grünen Augen ansah, doch er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihm wenden.  
Für einen Moment starrte er ihn bloß an, doch als Professor Flitwick sich räusperte, um mit dem nächsten Spruch weiterzumachen, blinzelte Draco und wandte seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Unterricht zu - zumindest versuchte er das.  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor fühlte einen leichten Stich in der Herzgegend, als der andere Junge sich wieder abwandte, doch er schalt sich selbst dumm und versuchte sich wieder dem unterricht zu widmen. Doch die Sturmgrauen Augen seines Banknachbarn, die für einen Moment sogar fast Silbern ausgesehen hatten, wollten ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Sinn gehen. Und somit dachte er doch lieber über diese Augen und ihren Besitzer nach, anstatt wirklich aufzupassen.  
"So, das wäre es dann für heute!" sagte ihr Lehrer schließlich und entließ seine Schüler mit einem beschwingten Lächeln.  
Draco packte seine Sachen zusammen und schob den Stuhl nach hinten, doch als er sich geistesabwesend wegdrehte, um den Raum zu verlassen, prallte er gegen Harry.  
"Äh... Sorry!"  
Ein angenehmer Schauer rann durch seinen Körper und im ersten Moment wusste er überhaupt nicht, wofür der andere sich entschuldigte.  
"Das... macht nichts." murmelte er leise, ehe er sich seine Tasche schnappte und schon fast fluchtartig den Raum verließ. Er wäre zwar gerne länger in Dracos Nähe geblieben, aber er hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass er dies nicht durchstehen würde.  
Draco stand noch einen Augenblick perplex da, bis Ron Weasley an ihm vorbei stürmte und damit auch Hermione abhängte.  
"Harry? HARRY!" rief er und eilte seinem besten Freund hinterher.

In einem Gang abseits des Klassenzimmers blieb Harry schließlich stehen und wartete auf Ron, der ihm immer noch nacheilte. Seufzend blickte er seinen Besten Freund an und lehnte sich an das kalte Gemäuer.  
"Was ist los Ron?" fragte er und versuchte dabei so gleichgültig wie möglich zu klingen, da er sich in gewisser Hinsicht schon denken konnte, was war.  
"Was los ist?" fragte Ron atemlos, "Die Frage ist wohl eher, was mit DIR los ist? Warum bist du so fluchtartig verschwunden?"  
Er und Harry gingen auf die Ländereien hinaus, damit sie etwas ungestörter reden konnten...  
"Ich konnte nicht da bleiben, verstehst du? Es ging einfach nicht. Ich hätte eventuell etwas Dummes getan oder aber... nun ja..."  
Harry seufzte ergeben und ließ sich am Rande des Sees ins Gras fallen. "Es war halt wegen Draco..." murmelte er leise vor sich hin und hoffte insgeheim, dass keine Fragen kommen würden.  
"Draco..." murmelte Ron leise und ließ sich ins Gras unter einem Baum sinken. Harry tat es ihm langsam gleich.  
Sie schwiegen beide eine Weile, dann sah der rothaarige Weasley-Junge auf und betrachtete seinen Freund eingehend.  
"Ist es... wegen dem Fluch?" fragte er vorsichtig.  
"Ich weiß es nicht." gab ich zu und starrte auf das Wasser, "ich weiß nur, dass ich ihn nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekomme. Egal was ich auch versuche. Irgendwie muss ich immer an ihn denken. Oder ich beobachte ihn, oder sehe immer wieder zu ihm rüber. Er lässt mich einfach nicht los."  
Ron nickte verstehend.  
"Ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es sehr verwirrend ist, ob das echte Gefühle sind, oder ob das alles an diesem Fluch liegt, weil es ja alles damit angefangen hat!"  
Sein Blick folgte dem von Harrys und betrachtete ruhig das Wasser in der Ferne und die Wolken am Himmel.  
"Manchmal wünschte ich wirklich es wäre einfach vorbei.. Vor allem, weil ich momentan das Gefühl habe, dass es nur mir so geht. Gut vielleicht sehe ich das falsch, aber es ist trotz allem nicht einfach ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Vor allem, wenn man das eigentlich gar nicht will..."  
Ron legte Harry mitfühlend seine Hand auf die Schulter und versuchte zu lächeln, doch es gelang ihm nicht recht,  
"Meinst du nicht, dass ihr mal reden solltet? Schließlich war weder sein, noch dein Abgang bei Fliti besonders... vorteilhaft!"  
"ich weiß. Aber was soll ich denn sagen? Ich kann schließlich nicht einfach so zu ihm gehen." Antwortete der schwarzhaarige verzweifelt und seufzte.  
"Nicht?" fragte Ron mit einem Schmunzeln, "Sonst bist du doch nicht so scheu Snape die Meinung zu Geigen!"  
"Ja Snape. Das ist aber auch was anderes... ich mein hier geht es schließlich nicht um Snape" und alleine die Vorstellung, dass es ihn und Snape betreffen könnte ließ einen kalten Schauer über seinen Rücken fahren. "Das hier ist was anderes. Ich hab ja schließlich auch nicht gesagt: Rede mal mit Hermine..."  
"Ähm", räusperte sich Ron, "Na ja, das hast du nicht!"  
Und in diesem Moment hatte Ron eine Idee. Er drehte sich zu Harry herum.  
"Wir schließen einen Pakt. Du redest mit Malfoy, und ich mich Mione?"  
"Deal" meinte ich grinsend und hielt ihm eine Hand hin. "Allerdings sollten wir auch festlegen in welchem Zeitrahmen wir das erledigen sollten."  
"Hm... ", machte Ron und schloss einen Moment die Augen, um seinen Terminkalender durchzugehen, "Wir wäre es mit morgen Abend? In Hogsmeade? Es ist doch schließlich wieder Ausflugtag!"  
"Gut. Also dann spätestens Morgen Abend sollte etwas passierten."  
Harry nickte zustimmend und streckte sich zufrieden. "Na dann... auf ins Gefecht."  
"Du sagst es!" rief Ron und sprang auf. Er war froh, dass diese Abmachung Harry wohl neuen Mut gab.  
Aber was ihn betraf... nun, er hoffte nur, dass Hermione seinen Kopf auf seinen Schultern lassen würde.


	5. Part 4

Titel: Shining Collection  
Teil: 5/7  
Autor: Ayu&Ihu Productions  
Email: webmastera-story-about-love.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Draco x Harry  
Genre: Romance, Dark  
Warnung: Slash/Shônen-Ai

Kurzbeschreibung:  
Vor langer Zeit belegten sich zwei Magier mit einem Fluch, der ihre Liebe dazu bringen sollte, die Jahrhunderte zu überdauern.  
Harry sieht dies in merkwürdigen Visionen, doch keiner weiß, warum. Und vor allem: Warum teilt ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy diese "Shinings"?

Noch nicht beta gelesen'

* * *

_**Part 04**_

Ron als auch Harry waren seltsam verhalten am nächsten Tag und schwiegen, während sie mit Hermione nach Hogsmeade hinunter wanderten.  
Harry hielt ständig nach Draco Ausschau in der Hoffnung, ihn in einer einsamen Minute anzutreffen, während Ron überall hinsah, nur nicht auf Hermione.  
Harry wusste, dass Hermione mittlerweile dachte, dass sie beide irgendetwas im Schilde führten oder ausgefressen haben mussten, denn dieses verhalten war nun wirklich nicht mehr normal für sie. Vor allem störte sie Rons Verhalten, was sie allerdings versuchte nicht zu zeigen.  
Harry hingegen hoffte einfach nur, dass er möglichst bald die Möglichkeit finden würde mit Draco zu sprechen, ehe sein Mut ihn ganz verließ und er lieber weiter so leben würde wie jetzt als ihm auch nur zu nahe zu kommen.  
Erst als langsam die Sonne unterging, stieß Harry Ron mit der Schulter an und dieser zuckte nervös zusammen.  
"Ähm.. Mione? Darf ich dich auf ein Butterbier einladen?" fragte er leise und versuchte seine aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken  
Überrascht blickte Hermione den rothaarigen Jungen an, ehe sich ein lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. "Sehr gerne Ron."  
Harry grinste zufrieden und machte sich alleine auf dem Weg. Immerhin musste er Draco finden.  
Bevor Harry wegsah, gab Ron ihm noch ein "Daumen-Hoch", ehe er mit Hermione in die drei Besen trat und zwei Butterbier orderte.  
Dann setzte er sich mit ihr an einen Tisch in einer verschwiegenen Ecke, wo sie im letzten Jahr schon für die DA gesessen hatten.  
Doch nun fiel ihm kein Grund ein, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten und er rang nervös mit den Händen...

----

Eine kleinere Gruppe Slytherins wanderte derweil durch Hogsmeade, doch als sie sich zum dritten Mal in Zonkos Scherzartikelladen drängten, beschloss Draco draußen zu bleiben und die frische Luft zu genießen.  
/Was für ein trübseliger Tag! Was Harry wohl gerade macht/  
Harry war noch eine ganze Weile durch die Straßen gewandert, bis er Draco schließlich vor einem Geschäft entdeckte. Tief durchatmend und seinen Mut sammelnd ging er langsam auf diesen zu.  
"Draco?"  
Draco zuckte zusammen, als er seinen Namen hört und drehte sich rasch herum, nur um dann Harry zu erblicken, der irgendwie bleich erschien.  
"Harry?"  
Der schwarzhaarige lächelte leicht und nickte kurz.  
"Könnte... könnte ich vielleicht mit dir sprechen? Alleine?"  
Draco war einen Moment versucht, Nein zu sagen, doch dann nickte er.  
"Klar... eine Idee, wo?"  
"Vielleicht vor dem Weg zur Heulenden Hütte? Da ist meist niemand..."  
Harry sah den Blonden fragend an, aber er war schon einmal sehr erleichtert, dass dieser überhaupt zugestimmt hatte.  
"Klar!" meinte Draco und wandte sich wieder dem Weg zu, der sie zur Hütte bringen würde.  
"Und worüber möchtest du reden?" fragte er nebenbei, aber er konnte sich denken, worum es gehen würde.  
Und es machte ihm Angst.  
"Nun ja..." begann Harry stockend und sah auf den Boden. "ich wollte mit dir über die Sache mit dem Fluch und... nun ja... uns reden..."  
"Uns?" fragte Draco und blieb stehen. Weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu entdecken, "Was ist mir uns?"  
Er hatte keine Lust über diesen Fluch zu reden, der sie zueinander bringen wollte. Aber er hatte noch nie an das Schicksal geglaubt und er wollte sich ihm jetz nicht unterwerfen.  
Nervös kaute Harry auf seiner Unterlippe, als er nach den Richtigen Worten suchte.  
"Wir reden nicht mehr miteinander, gehen uns aus dem weg... so kann das nicht weiter gehen..." /Ich kann das so nicht.../ fügte er in Gedanken an, wagte aber nicht es laut auszusprechen.  
Draco betrachtete ihn, doch in seinen Augen war keinerlei Emotion zu lesen, bis er schließlich seufzte und den Kopf hängen ließ.  
"Ja, das ist wahr..."  
"Wir sollten das... ändern." meinte Harry lediglich. Aus Dracos Reaktionen schloss er, dass er scheinbar der einzige war, den das ganze mitnahm. Vielleicht hatte es doch nichts mit dem Fluch zu tun, sondern nur mit ihm. Aber das machte die Sache nun auch nicht leichter. Harry musste zugeben, dass es ihm ziemlich egal war, ob es der Fluch war oder nicht. Er wollte nur, dass er Schmerz in seiner Brust aufhörte.  
In dem Moment, als Harry seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte, damit Draco ihn nicht mehr ansehen konnte, flackerte ein Zeichen des Leids über Harrys Augen und nun spürte auch er einen Stich in der Brust. Es war fast so, als hätte jemand die Barriere der Bitterkeit und Kühlheit, die Draco zur Schau getragen hatte, mit einem Male eingerissen hätte. Ihm wurde klar. er konnte sich nicht länger verstecken.  
"Ja, das sollten wir."  
Er trat auf Harry zu.  
"Schon eine Idee, wie sich das ändern lässt?"  
Draco versuchte für Harry zu lächeln.  
Überrascht blickte Harry auf und lächelte leicht. "Wir sollten aufhören uns ständig aus dem Weg zu gehen und vielleicht mal versuchen normal miteinander zu reden, so wie jetzt. Ich finde das wäre schon sehr schön." /für den Anfang./  
Draco grinste.  
"Wann hatten wir jemals normale Unterhaltungen, Harry?"  
/Das hat dieser Fluch wirklich nicht vorgesehen/  
Harry grinste ebenfalls uns legte seinen Kopf leicht schief um scheinbar zu überlegen.  
"Ich glaube... das hier ist unsere erste sozusagen Normale Unterhaltung" erwiderte er leicht lachend. "Aber das kann man ja ändern."  
Draco stimmte wiedererwartend in sein Lachen ein.  
"Ja, das stimmt. Hast du vielleicht Lust, noch was zu trinken? Dann können wir unsere Unterhaltung fortzusetzen?"  
Harry strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und nickte zustimmend.  
"Sehr gerne."  
"Gut, dann folge mir einfach!" rief Draco, "Ich kenn den Weg!"  
Harry kicherte zufrieden und folgte Draco, als dieser sich auf den weg zurück machte und ihn gerade Wegs zu den drei Besenstielen führte.  
"Warst du die ganze zeit mit Weaselbee und Granger unterwegs" fragte Draco schließlich, in dem offensichtlich versuch, die Konversation mit belanglosem Geplänkel fortzusetzen.. Es sollte alles einfacher machen.  
"Ja aber die beiden sind jetzt hoffentlich beschäftigt" antwortete ich grinsend. "Ich hoffe zumindest, dass Ron es endlich geschafft hat ihr alles zu sagen."  
Draco runzelte die Stirn.  
"Hä? Du verwirrst mich!"  
Harry grinste ausgelassen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
"Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass du nicht mitbekommen, dass Ron und Hermione was voneinander wollen. Ron sollte bzw. wollte es ihr heute sagen und ich hoffe, dass er das nun auch gemacht hat."  
Dracos Augen weiteten sich.  
"Ähm, Nein, das war mir neu!" gestand er, "Na ja, 'Ich liebe dich' zu sagen fällt immer schwer!"  
"Ja das stimmt" meinte Harry nachdenklich und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
/Vor allem, wenn man es jemandem irgendwie sagen möchte, den man eigentlich nicht mögen sollte... oder den man bis vor einiger zeit nicht gemocht hat.../  
Draco warf ihm einen Blick zu.  
"Schon Erfahrungen damit gemacht?"  
"Kann man so sagen" gab der schwarzhaarige Junge zu und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Na ja. das passiert eben."

----

Lächelnd betrachtete Mione ihr Gegenüber. Irgendwie war es wirklich niedlich, wie er so vor ihr saß und offensichtlich keine Ahnung hatte, was er sagen sollte.  
"Nun dann Ron..." begann sie langsam und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Ich danke dir erst einmal für deine Einladung..."  
"J-ja, kein Problem.. gern geschehen!" stotterte Ron.  
/Verdammt, warum hat mir niemand gesagt, dass es so schwer ist, ein Mädchen rumzukriegen/  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen lächelte aufmunternd und überlegte sich einen Moment, ob sie warten sollte, bis er etwas sagte, oder ob sie einfach fragen sollte. /Aber was, wenn er es gar nicht so meint/  
"Ähm...", begann Ron wieder, "Es war ein schöner Tag, findest du nicht?"  
/Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh.../  
Innerlich war er kurz davor zu explodieren, aber er konnte sich noch beherrschen.  
"Ja schon, aber ich frage mich, was heute mit dir und Harry los ist. Ihr benehmt euch beide irgendwie seltsam." gab sie nachdenklich von sich und sah Ron fragend an.  
"Na ja, bei Harry ist es wegen dieser Sache mit Malfoy und dem Fluch. Er weiß wohl nicht so recht, was er davon halten soll, jetzt, da anscheinend sich viele Dinge zwischen den beiden verändert haben..." erklärte Ron und schlürfte an seinem Bier.  
"Und bei dir?" fragte Hermione vorsichtig und sah ihn weiter fragend an, während ihr herz schneller in ihrer Brust schlug.  
"Bei mir? Tja, das...", begann Ron nervös und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, "Das ist wohl ähnlich kompliziert..."  
Er lachte nervös und versuchte sie nicht anzusehen. Doch was war sehr schwer, da sie ihn mit diesem wissbegierigen Blick und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.  
"Also, ich..."  
"Ja?" fragte sie leise und rutschte ungeduldig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Ihre Hoffnungen wuchsen immer mehr und sie wusste langsam wirklich nicht mehr, was sie machen sollte.  
"Ich... also, ich...", druckste Ron und trank einen weitern Schluck aus seinem Bier, dann knallte er es auf den Tisch.  
/Nur Mut/  
"Ich hab mich gefragt, ob du verliebt bist! Du warst in letzter Zeit nicht immer ganz bei der Sache...verstehst du..."  
Er sah sie offen und wartete gespannt auf ihre Reaktion.  
"Nun ja..." meinte sie verlegen und wurde rot. Ihr blick wanderte zum Tisch, als sie nickte. "Ja... ich denke das kann man sagen..."  
Rons Augen weiteten sich.  
"Wirklich?" fragte er und seine Kehle kam ihm plötzlich wieder wie ausgetrocknet vor. Also setzte er das Glas mit dem Butterbier an die Lippen und trank es bis zum letzten Tropfen aus.  
/Okay, ganz easy, Ronald Weasley.../  
Mione nickte verlegen und sah auf. Eine leichte röte zierte ihre Wangen, als sie Rons Reaktion begutachtete.  
Er räusperte sich ausgiebig.  
"Und? kenne ich ihn?"  
Mione zögerte leicht. "Nun ja... ja..." murmelte sie leise und wusste einfach nicht, wie sie ihm verständlich machen sollte, dass er es war, den sie meinte.  
/Oh Gott, ich kenne ihn... /  
Rons schlimmsten Befürchtungen schienen sich zu bestätigen und er verfluchte sich, diesen Deal mit Harry geschlossen zu haben.  
"U-und woher?" wollte er weiter wissen.  
Wenn seine erste Liebe schon einem anderen gehören sollte, dann wollte er auch wissen, wem.  
Hermione schüttelte leicht den Kopf und seufzte.  
"Du kennst ihn nun ja... weil... weil du es bist." Den letzten Teil des Satzes hatte sie schnell und leise gesprochen. Und eigentlich konnte sie es noch gar nicht fassen, dass sie das wirklich gesagt hatte. Errötend sah sie wieder auf den Tisch und wartete auf Rons Reaktion.  
"WAS?" entfuhr es Ron. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, das Herz hämmerte ihm gegen die Brust.  
"I-ich... äh..."  
Ihm fehlten wahrlich die Worte.  
Wie konnte das sein?  
Hermione liebte _ihn_?  
Aber viel wichtiger war: Was sollte er nun tun?  
Sie nickte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Scheinbar hatte sie sich getäuscht. Scheinbar war es nicht so wie sie gedacht hatte. Die Gefühle waren wohl doch nur einseitig. Sonst hätte er doch geantwortet, oder nicht?  
"Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll", stotterte Ron und strich sich durch die Haare, "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du... auch so... fühlst..."  
Verwirrt blickte Hermione auf. "Bitte?" flüsterte sie atemlos. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da gerade gehört hatte. "Du... liebst mich auch?" Sie musste es noch einmal hören.  
Nun war es na ihm rot zu werden.  
"Ich... ja, ich... liebe dich...", sagte er leise, "glaube ich..."  
Er kratzte sich wieder am Hinterkopf. Das war wohl der Moment in dem er aufstehen und sie leidenschaftlichen küssen sollte. Es gab nur ein Problem: Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das funktionierte!  
Hermione strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen und ihm um den hals gefallen, aber das traute sie sich dann doch nicht.  
"W-willst du noch ein Butterbier?" fragte Ron, sichtlich nervös und stand auf.  
Doch anstatt nach ihrem Becher zu greifen, nahm er ihre Hand. Sie fühlte sich weich unter seinen Finger.  
Errötend blickte Hermione auf und erhob sich langsam. "Ich... ich..." begann sie, doch sie konnte den Satz einfach nicht zu ende führen. Stattdessen beugte sie sich langsam vor, während ihr herz immer heftiger gegen ihre Brust schlug, bis sich ihre Lippen zu einem ersten Kuss trafen.  
Im ersten Moment konnte Ron nicht glauben, was mit ihm geschah, doch dann erschien ihm alles so einfach und er legte beide Hände auf Hermiones Schultern. Er zog sie näher an sich, neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und verlängerte den Kuss.  
Als er dann vorüber war, starrte er sie verwundert an.  
"Ich...äh... ich weiß nicht, wie's dir geht, aber das war... mein erster Kuss!"  
Hermione lächelte glücklich und schmiegte sich an Ron.  
"Für mich auch." flüsterte sie leise, ehe sie ihn wieder küsste.

----

"Keine Lust, darüber zu reden?" fragte Draco, als er die Tür zu den Drei Besen aufstieß und Ron und Hermione in fester Umarmung vorfand.  
"Sie mal einer an!" grinste er.  
"Es ist eher schwierig darüber zu reden würde ich sagen." meinte Harry nur und folgte seinem Blick, wobei sich ein grinsen auf sein Gesicht schlich. "Na also... geht doch. Am besten lassen wir die Beiden nun etwas in Ruhe" Und mit diesen Worten zog er Draco in eine andere Ecke.  
"Häh?" Machte Draco verwirrt, doch er ließ sich einfach von Harry mitschleifen.  
Er setzte sich und starrte zu Ron und Mione rüber.  
"Was häh?" fragte Harry verwirrt und blickte Draco fragend an. Sein Blick wanderte ebenfalls zu Ron und Hermione rüber und er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, als er Fred und George bei ihnen entdeckte.

----

Ron seufzte erleichtert und grinste.  
"Gut, dann war ich wenigstens nicht der einzige Depp auf Erden!"  
Und aus dem Hintergrund kamen plötzlich zwei Gestalten auf sie zu.  
"La Ohla!" rief Fred.  
"Aloha!" meinte George.  
Erschrocken löste Mione sich von Ron und starrte die Zwillinge perplex an.  
"Fred? George? W..was macht ihr denn hier?" stotterte sie, während eine leichte Röte ihre Wangen zierte.  
"Euch.." begann Fred  
"gratulieren natürlich" endete George und die Beiden grinsten über das ganze Gesicht.  
Ron ließ den Kopf hängen, warum tauchten seine Brüder auch immer in Momenten wie diesen auf?  
"Ja, danke!" murmelte er ungehalten und drückte Miones Hand.  
Mione nickte zustimmend und lächelte Ron leicht an. Die Zwillinge musterten die Beiden währenddessen. "Ach und natürlich: Willkommen in der Familie, Mione!"  
Ron grummelte an Hermiones Seite und schlug Fred auf die Schulter.  
"Ich hab nicht um ihre Hand angehalten, du Idiot!"  
Doch Rons Bruder grinste nur.  
"Na, was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden!"  
Mione konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie rot wurde und leicht den kopf schüttelte.  
"Also wirklich..."

----

"Du hast mich nur verwirrt, das ist alles!" meinte Draco und winkte eine Kellnerin herbei, die ihnen Kürbissaft und Butterbier bringen sollte.  
"Verwirrt? Inwiefern?"  
Neugierig blickte Harry ihn an und ignorierte die Szene, die sich um seine Beiden Freunde abspielte.  
"Dir scheint doch was auf der Seele zu lasten und du verbirgst es so gut du kannst", kommentierte Draco. "Mir geht's leider nicht viel anders, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte!"  
"Tja vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Das ist vermutlich eine Sache, die wir nie herausfinden werden. Es gibt einfach Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde die nicht einfach sind. Und manchmal ist es vermutlich sogar besser, wenn manche Dinge unausgesprochen bleiben, nicht wahr?"  
Harry lächelte Draco einfach nur an und sah ihn mit einem ernsten Ausdruck in die Augen.  
Auch Draco erwiderte diesen ernsten Blick und sah Harry tief in die Augen.  
"Bei manchen Dingen erscheint es sinnvoll, aber so etwas Mächtiges wie Gefühle in sich aufzustauen führt einen nur in den Wahnsinn!"  
Ein leicht trauriges Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht, doch er wandte seine Augen keinen Moment von Dracos ab.  
"Ja... vielleicht. Aber wenn man etwas selbst nicht erfassen kann sollte man nicht darüber reden."  
Mit einem Mal erschien es ihm so, als würde die Welt um sie herum dunkler und nur sie beide waren noch gut im Licht zu sehen. Gleichzeitig hatte er allerdings das Gefühl zu schweben und er wusste was passierte, als seine Welt nun vollkommen in Dunkelheit versank.  
"Manchmal hilft reden aber auch, um den rechten Weg wieder zu finden..." meinte Draco und blinzelte. Hatte er den grauen Star, oder warum wurde plötzlich alles am Rande seines Blickfeldes dunkler?  
/Oh Nein/ dämmerte es ihm/Nicht schon wieder.../

----

Die Kneipe verblasste und plötzlich durchströmte Hitze seinen Körper, es war fast so, als würde er in mitten einer Wüste stehen, denn auch seine Fußsohlen brannten.  
"Harry?" versuchte er noch zu rufen.  
Verwirrt blickte er sich um, als er sich plötzlich in einer altertümlichen Stadt befand. /Was ist das denn jetzt schon wieder/ er sich innerlich, aber wie jedes andere Mal auch, war er selbst nur Zeuge vergangener Handlungen. Er spürte wie die Person in deren Körper er sich befand durch die brennende Hitze lief und sich immer wieder suchend umsah.  
#Timaios... Timaios# rief der Junge aufgebracht und blickte sich weiter suchend um.

Draco spürte seinerseits, wie die Hitze seinen Körper überwältigte und er bracht an einer warmen Mauer zusammen. Seine Blicke wanderten umher, und die Umrisse der Stadt wurden immer deutlicher.  
Die Insel war in warmes, gleißendes Sonnenlicht getaucht. Das Meer glitzerte in allen erdenklichen Blautönen und entlang einer prächtigen Stadtmauer ragten die Gebäude einer pompösen, altertümlichen Stadt in den wolkenlosen Himmel.  
Der Name dieser Stadt war Poseidonis. Die Hauptstadt des mächtigen Königreichs Atlantis.  
Und er wusste, er war auf dem Weg irgendwo hin und er wollte etwas tun, etwas sehr bedeutsames.  
Doch ihm saß die Angst im Nacken.  
Atemlos rappelte er sich wieder auf, ging um eine Ecke, und spürte den heißen Sand des Strandes unter seinen Füßen, während er sich am Rande einer Stadt auf einem verlassenen Tempel zuschleppte.  
/Aneris/ dachte er.

Er lief weiter durch die brennende Hitze und rief immer wieder diesen Namen. Er war schon an mehreren Plätzen gewesen, doch hatte scheinbar nicht die Person gefunden die er suchte. Langsam machte sich nun auch das Ausmaß der Hitze bemerkbar und der Junge begann schwerer zu atmen.  
Für einen Moment verharrte er im Schatten, ehe er sich wieder auf den Weg machte. #Vielleicht am Tempel...# war alles was er leise vor sich hinmurmelte.

Im Innern des Tempels war es weit kühler, als draußen in der brüllenden Hitze des Tages. Viele der Jungfrauen waren draußen auf dem Innenhof und hielten das Ritual ab, während einige Pilger Opfergaben an die Götter richteten, und um Glück beteten.  
Wie sehr Timaios sie doch beneidete. Doch die Götter schienen sein Leben verwünscht zu haben. Bald war sein Leben ohnehin hinüber, und dann brauchte er sich nicht weiter um weltliche Sorgen zu kümmern.  
Im Schatten der mächtigen Säulen und mit dem sanften Wellenschlag von der Küste schleppte sich Timaios zu einem Altar, der in der Mitte eines großen Saales stand und ließ sich darauf niedersinken. Die kalten, metallenen Platten eines Buches kühlten seine Arme und die Brust.  
Er, der Hohepriesterin Timaios, der Diener der Götter, war am Ende doch von ihnen betrogen worden.  
Und Draco, der im inneren des Atlantaers ruhte, wurde schlagartig etwas bewusst.  
/Der Fluch! Er wird den Fluch aussprechen/  
Doch es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun könnte.

Atemlos erreichte der Junge den Tempel und betrat ihn langsam.  
#Timaios...# rief er erleichtert, als er jemandem an dem Altar sitzen sah. Harry musterte die Person von seinem Sichtwinkel aus und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, was dieses Shining zu bedeuten hatte. /Der Anfang.../  
Der Junge lief aufgeregt zu Timaios hin und kniete sich vor ihn, während er ihn besorgt musterte.  
#Wo warst du?#  
Timaios hob den Kopf vom Altar und sah den anderen Mann an, der sich sorgenvoll über ihn gebeugt hatte.  
#Aneris# hauchte er schwach, #Sie werden kommen und werden dich holen. Und auch mein Leben wird bald zu Ende sein!#  
Draco wurde von einer Flut von Gefühlen überschüttet, doch er konnte nicht in das Geschehen eingreifen, so sehr er das auch wollte!  
Panisch sah Aneris seinen Geliebten an.  
#Sag so was nicht! Wir schaffen das! Wir müssen das schaffen! Ich liebe dich doch!#  
Der Junge war den Tränen nahe und auch Harry fühlte, wie Traurigkeit ihn übermannte.  
#Du kannst mich nicht alleine lassen, Timaios...#  
#Es tut mir leid...# stöhnte Timaios und stemmte sich schwach vom Altar nach oben, und präsentierte eine klaffende Wunde an seinem linken Unterarm. Blut tropfte leise zu Boden und Draco spürte mit einem Male, wie Schmerzen einsetzen, als würde er selbst immer mehr zu einem Teil von Timaios.  
/Gift.. er ist vergiftet worden.../  
Aneris war schlagartig klar, dass es die Palastwachen gewesen sein müssen, die den Hohepriester Timaios in den Gemächern des Königs aufgelesen hatten.  
#Vertraust du mir?# fragte Timaios dann seinen Geliebten mit sanfter und volltönender Stimme.  
Geschockt blickte Aneris auf die Wunde und überlegte im ersten Moment, was er tun könnte um ihm zu helfen. Doch er wusste, dass es bereits zu spät war. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah er seinen Geliebten an und nickte.  
#Ja, ich vertraue dir. Ich habe dir immer vertraut und ich werde dir immer vertrauen.# sprach er mit tränenerstickter Stimme und die ersten salzigen Tropfen begannen sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen zu bahnen.  
#Dann wirst du mir sicher auch glauben, dass ich dich liebe, und ich dich immer lieben werde, wie es unser Schicksal bestimmt hat. Bis zu meinem Tod und darüber hinaus!# sprach Timaios und Draco spürte, wie seine Pein mit jeder Sekunde stärker wurde.  
/Gott, erlös diesen Mann doch endlich/ dachte er und zuckte innerlich zusammen als Timaios nach Aneris Arm griff.  
Er nickte zustimmend.  
#Ja... Ich glaube dir. Denn ich fühle, dass du die Wahrheit sprichst. Genauso wie ich die Wahrheit spreche, wenn ich sage, dass ich dich immer lieben werde. Mir meinem ganzen Sein. Meiner Seele, meinem Geist, meinem Körper.# schluchzte er leise und sah seinen Geliebten einfach nur an.  
Timaios zog Aneris mit seinem rechten, unverletzten Arm zu sich heran, um ihn zu küssen.  
#Wir haben... noch eine letzte Chance... # kommentierte er dann und sah auf das Buch vor sich hernieder, # Der Aeternitas...#  
Aneris erwiderte den Kuss zaghaft, hatte Angst seinem Geliebten noch weitere Schmerzen zuzufügen. Für einen Moment lang sah er schweigend auf das Buch, doch dann lächelte er.  
#Ja, das stimmt...# Er hatte von diesem Fluch gehört und wusste um seine Konsequenzen, aber er war bereit all dies auf sich zu nehmen, wenn das für ihn bedeuten würde, dass er Timaios wieder sehen würde. In einem anderen Körper und vielleicht in einer vollkommen anderen Gestallt, aber mit derselben Seele.  
#Dann... werden wir uns wieder sehen. Immer.# flüsterte er lächelnd und sah Timaios ernst an, ehe er nickte.  
#So ist es!# bestätigte Timaios und schlug das Buch auf.  
Dann sprach er Worte und Beschwörungsformeln, von denen Draco noch nie gehört hatte und die er nicht zu entziffern vermochte. Doch er wusste, dass den beiden nur noch wenig Zeit bleiben würde, ehe man auch Aneris finden würde, um ihn zu töten. Denn Timaios war seinem Ende schon sehr nahe.  
Die beiden vermischten ihr Blut in einem Kelch und Timaios füllte noch andere Flüssigkeiten hinein, die er mit den Fingern vermischte.  
Schließlich setzte er den Kelch an die Lippen und trank daraus, dann reichte er ihn weiter an Aneris. Die Wirkung des Tranks und schien sich sofort zu entfalten und beide sprachen eine weitere Beschwörung, die ihre Seelen nun endgültig miteinander verband.  
Es fühlte sich äußerst seltsam an, aber was Draco am meisten überraschte war, dass er Mitleid mit diesen beiden empfand. Und schon allein der Respekt und dieses Mitgefühl würden ihn dazu bewegen, dem Fluch zu folgen, und ihn nicht weiter von sich zu schieben.  
Aneris lächelte glücklich und küsste seinen Geliebten noch einmal, ehe er seine Arme um ihn schlang. Er wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sie kommen würden, doch nun war es ihm gleich. Denn nun wusste er, dass er Timaios wieder sehen würde. Egal was passieren würde. Und das allein reichte aus um ihm wieder neuen Mut zu geben.  
Harry hingegen fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Diese Sache nahm ihn irgendwie mehr mit, als er das zunächst angenommen hatte. Und zusehen, wie jemand direkt unter seinen Händen wegstarb war nie etwas, was er gut ertragen konnte. Er hasste es Menschen sterben zu sehen. Allerdings konnte er auch den leichten Hoffnungsschimmer verstehen, der sich in Aneris ausgebreitet hatte. Denn er wusste, dass es nicht vorbei war. Auch wenn viele ihrer Wiedergeburten ein ähnlich tragisches Schicksal ereilt hatte und sie vermutlich auch nicht immer zusammen gefunden hatten, so waren sie sich doch nahe. Und plötzlich konnte Harry sehr gut verstehen, warum sie diesen Fluch ausgesprochen hatten.  
Timaios sank letztendlich erschöpft zusammen und Aneris hielt ihn fest. Mit einem Lächeln auf de Lippen verabschiedete er sich von seinem Geliebten.  
"Bis zum nächsten Leben!"  
Und noch während sie sich küssten, erstarb der Lebenshauch in ihm.  
Draco konnte die Kälte spüren, die sich um sein Herz klammerte, und dann war er zurück in Hogsmeade, mit dem Rücken auf dem kalten Steinboden.

----

Keuchend und Schweißgebadet starrte er in die Gesichter von Ron, Mione und den Weasley-Zwillingen, sowie anderen schaulustigen, die sich um ihren Tisch gedrängt hatten.  
Doch er ignorierte ihre Fragen, sondern sah zu Harry hinüber, der auf der anderen Seite ebenfalls vom Stuhl gefallen war und am ganzen Körper zitterte. Und wenn er sich nicht täuschte, weinte er. Offensichtlich war er noch in der Vision gefangen.

----

Weinend presste Aneris den toten Körper seines Geliebten an sich. Er hörte wie die Leibgarde des Herrschers von Atlantis den Tempel betrat und sah schluchzend auf.  
#Haben wir dich endlich gefunden, Aneris! Der Herrscher verlangt deinen Tod, da du dich gegen das Gesetzt gestellt hast. Deine Aufgabe war es dem Herrscher als Lustsklave zu dienen und es ist dir nicht gestattet, dich mit anderen Personen zu vergnügen. Der Herrscher ist über deine Untreue empört und verlangt deine sofortige Hinrichtung!# sprachen die Wächter und gingen auf ihn zu, ihre Lanzen auf ihn gerichtet.  
Aneris erhob sich langsam und legte seinen Geliebten vorsichtig auf dem Altar ab.  
#Ihr macht mir keine Angst. Kommt ruhig#, sprach er leise und schloss die Augen.  
#Du wagst es!# riefen die Wachen erzürnt und stürzten sich auf ihn.  
Ihre starken und groben Hände packten ihn, schleuderten ihn zwischen den Soldaten hin und her, und Aneris kam es fast so vor, als hätten sie Vergnügen daran, ihn zu quälen, ehe sie ihn töteten. Doch der junge Atlantaer hatte in seinem Leben viel mehr erlitten, als das. Er wusste zwar nicht mehr, wie viele Winter er alt gewesen war, ehe ihn seine Familie als Gnadensgeschenk an den Herrscher entsandt hatte, aber er war voll Schmerz und Schande herangewachsen.  
Nur Timaios hatte ihn letztendlich am Leben gehalten. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, wie der jung geweihte Hohepriester für ihren Kaiser das Orakel abhalten sollte, an jenem Tag, an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren. Sie hatten sich nicht einmal leiden können. Durch seine Ausbildung hatte sich der Magier nur unter Seinesgleichen gemischt und die Unfreien, die im Schatten der Palastmauern lebten verabscheut.  
Doch Aneris hatte ihn schon bald eines besseren belehren können und eine Weile waren sie beide der Illusion erlegen, dass ihre Liaison keine Konsequenzen tragen würde.  
Bis zu diesem Tage.  
Er sah die Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge, deren Klarheit nicht durch den Schmerz getrübt werden konnte, als die Wachen ihre Messer und Lanzen ergriffen, und mit rasender Wut auf ihn einstachen.  
Während all dieser Folter verließ ihn nicht ein Schrei, nicht ein Zeichen darauf, dass er leiden würde. Er klammerte sich einfach mit seinen Gedanken an seinen geliebten Timaios, bis zur letzten Sekunde, da sein Leben langsam versiegte und die Dunkelheit ihn umfing.  
#Timaios...#

----

Harry schreckte schreiend auf und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Im Ersten Moment hatte er keine Ahnung wo er sich befand und sah sich nur panisch um.  
Draco schaffte es gerade noch, Harrys Schultern zu ergreifen und seinen Namen zu rufen, damit er wieder zu sich kam.  
Nun waren auch Ron und Hermione neben ihrem Freund auf die Knie gesunken und berührten seinen Kopf.  
"Harry!"  
Heftig atmend erkannte er Draco vor sich und klammerte sich aus Reflex an ihn, das zittern hatte noch immer nicht nach gelassen, ehe er zu seinen Freunden sah. Seine Panik verebbte nur langsam, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht von Draco lösen. Zu tief saß das gerade erlebte.  
Den anderen drei - allen voran Draco - war klar, dass die Frage, ob es ihm gut ginge, absolut lächerlich und angebracht erschien. Denn es war offensichtlich, dass es ihm _nicht_ gut ging!  
Stattdessen halfen sie ihm alle drei gemeinsam auf die Beine.  
"Können wir was für dich tun?" fragte Draco und verdrängte jeglichen Gedanken an das Shining. Alles was zählte war Harrys Wohlbefinden.  
"Geh einfach nicht weg." flüsterte er leise und krallte sich weiter an ihn, während er sich umsah und in viele verwirrte und unverständige Gesichter blickte. Er nahm sie jedoch nur am Rande wahr. Das Zittern war etwas abgeklungen jedoch nicht ganz verschwunden und am liebsten wäre er einfach nur von hier weggerannt, was ihm jedoch nicht möglich war, da sein Körper nicht mitgespielt hätte.  
"Können wir gehen?"  
Draco war verwirrt und ließ es einfach nur geschehen, dass Harry sich schwach an ihn lehnte und die Arme um sine Taille geschlungen hatte.  
/So fühlte es sich also an, wenn Timaios Aneris im Arm gehalten hat/  
"Klar, sollen Weasley und Granger uns begleiten?" fragte er und sah auf Harry hinab.  
Irgendwie missfiel ihm der Gedanke, die beiden würden mitkommen, als hoffte er, dass Harry ablehnen würde.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und presste sich näher an ihn. Er wollte einfach nur weg und er wollte möglichst keine Fragen beantworten müssen. Zumindest keine von jemandem, der nicht wusste was passierte und auch wenn Ron schon mehr über diese Sache wusste, als Hermione so würde er nie verstehen können, was gerade mit ihm und Draco passiert war.  
Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass es besser war, wenn sie beiden nun erst einmal alleine waren.  
Draco schien die Botschaft verstanden zu haben, denn er bedeutete Ron und seiner Freundin, zurück zu bleiben und keine Fragen zu stellen.  
Stillschweigend führte er Harry aus den Brei Besen und bezahlte im Vorbeigehen die Getränke.  
Draußen wanderten sie zurück, zu dem Platz an dem sie vorhin gewesen waren, um in Ruhe zu reden und Draco ließ Harry auf einem Felsen gleiten, damit er sich dort hinsetzen konnte.  
Er selbst kniete sich davon und ein Frösteln lief seinen Rücken hinab.  
"Jetzt wissen wir, wie es angefangen hat!"  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor nickte leicht und seufzte abwesen.  
"Nicht schön... gar nicht schön" murmelte er leise und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Aber ich kann sie verstehen... Ich kann wirklich verstehen, warum sie den Fluch ausgesprochen haben. Sie haben sich geliebt, obwohl es ihnen verboten war und man hat es erfahren... Und sie schlussendlich sogar deswegen Umgebracht... Das ist wirklich traurig..."  
"Ja, das stimmt..." erwiderte Draco und setzte sich nun auf den Boden, die Beine angezogen und schlang die Arme um seine Knie.  
"Aber ein gutes hat der Fluch", begann er und als Harry ihn schockiert ansah, sagte er nun, "Eine solche Liebe ist doch erstrebenswert! Und ihre Gefühle leben weiter und das würde erklären, warum wir so fühlen, wie wir es tun. "  
"Ja das stimmt" antwortete er leicht lächelnd und blickte in den Himmel.  
"Warum muss eine so starke Liebe unter einem schlechten Stern stehen, Draco? Warum kann sie nicht einfach funktionieren?"  
"Nun, sie funktioniert doch... zumindest für eine kurze Weile. Und einmal im Leben so geliebt zu haben, das ist doch nur den wenigsten vergönnt!" meinte Draco und folgte Harrys Blick.  
"Aber so ein Trauriges Ende... Das ist wirklich nicht fair." murmelte der dunkelhaarige und zog seine Beine an seinen Körper.  
/Und bei uns wird es vermutlich nicht anders sein/ dachte er verbittert, als er an die Prophezeiung denken musste.  
"Wann wäre das Leben denn jemals "fair" gewesen?" fragte Draco schnippisch und sah Harry offen an, "Wären die Wachen nicht gewesen und der Pharao, wären sie beide noch am Leben. Aber so ist die Welt halt!"  
"Ich weiß, dass das Leben nicht fair ist! Ihres nicht, unseres nicht, keins!" fauchte er zurück und stand auf.  
"Aber ich wünschte ich könnte das ändern, es ist nicht gerade toll zu wissen, dass das was man fühlt bald zu Ende sein wird!"  
Auch Draco erhob sich vom Boden und überragte Harry um einige Zentimeter, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.  
"Ach ja? Gibt's da etwas das ich wissen sollte?"  
Doch er wartete nicht auf Harrys Antwort, sondern wandte sich zum Gehen.  
"Das war doch albern zu glauben, dass wir normal miteinander umgehen könnten!" fluchte er.  
"Ja es gibt etwas, das du wissen solltest." meinteHarry leise und ernst. Nicht wissend, obDracoihn hören sollte. "Ich habe Angst vor diesen Gefühlen und Angst sie wirklich zuzulassen, da ich weiß, dass es sehr bald vorbei sein wird und ich sterben muss. Wir werden kein Schönes Ende haben"  
Im tiefsten Inneren seines Herzen spürte Draco einen schmerzvollen Stich, doch mit einem Seufzen baute er die Barriere der Kühlheit wieder um sch herum auf, die er erst kurz zuvor fallen gelassen hatte.  
"Wir hatten nicht mal einen schönen Anfang!" kommentierte er, bevor er den ersten Schritt machte.  
Und obwohl er es nicht aussprach, machten Harrys Worte ihm Angst.  
Große Angst.  
"Das stimmt... aber ich hatte eine zeitlang gehofft, das es wenigstens dazwischen schön sein könnte." murmelte Harry und ließ sich wieder auf den Stein sinken.  
"Aber vermutlich habe ich mich da getäuscht."


	6. Part 5

Titel: Shining Collection  
Teil: 6/7  
Autor: Ayu&Ihu Productions  
Email: webmastera-story-about-love.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Draco x Harry  
Genre: Romance, Dark  
Warnung: Slash/Shônen-Ai

Kurzbeschreibung:  
Vor langer Zeit belegten sich zwei Magier mit einem Fluch, der ihre Liebe dazu bringen sollte, die Jahrhunderte zu überdauern.  
Harry sieht dies in merkwürdigen Visionen, doch keiner weiß, warum. Und vor allem: Warum teilt ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy diese "Shinings"?

Noch nicht beta gelesen

* * *

_**Part 05**_

Ron und Hermione gaben sich alle Mühe in den kommenden Tagen ihr Liebesglück nicht allzu offensichtlich zu machen. Schließlich bemerkten sie, dass Harry gerade in keiner allzu guten Situation war und sie wollten es für ihn nicht noch schwerer machen, als es vermutlich ohnehin schon war. Aber was sie auch versuchten, sie schafften es einfach nicht, Harry aufzumuntern, dessen Blicke, immer wieder zu Draco Malfoy glitten, während sie im Unterricht waren.  
Es war quasi fast genau so, wie vor ihrem Gespräch.

Aber auch nur fast… Denn Draco hatte sich letztendlich seinen Freunden aus Slytherin anvertraut und nun hing Blaise Zabini ständig an ihm und wollte ihn zum erneuten Gespräch mit Harry drängen.  
"Du musst dich mit ihm versöhnen! Man sieht doch, dass da mehr ist!" meinte dieser immer wieder, was Draco jedes Mal nur ein seufzen entlockte.  
Natürlich war da mehr, aber Draco wusste nicht, ob das seine Gefühle, waren, oder etwas, dass man ihm aufgezwungen hatte. Und genau deshalb konnte er auch nicht einfach zu dem dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor gehen und so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen und alles in Ordnung, so wie es war. Er wollte sich sicher sein, dass es wirklich seine Gefühle waren, ehe er mit ihm sprach.  
/Was soll ich nur tun/

----

Harry hatte sich die letzten Tage noch mehr zurückgezogen und sich nur noch auf seinen Kampf mit Voldemort vorbereitet. Doch er konnte seine Gefühle für Draco einfach nicht abschalten, auch wenn er es wollte. Aber außer ein paar sehnsüchtigen Blicken, die er dem Blonden hin und wieder zugeworfen hatte, hatte er nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun gehabt.  
Die Tage vergingen viel zu langsam wie er fand. Und nun kam auch noch neben der Angelegenheiten mit Draco auch noch dazu, dass man nun jeden Tag neue Schreckensnachrichten in den Zeitungen las. Und so dauerte es auch nicht lange bis Dumbledore auf ihn zutrat und ihn zu einer Unterredung in sein Büro bat. Harry war nicht sonderlich aufgeregt oder überrascht, als Dumbledore direkt auf den bevorstehenden Kampf anspielte.  
"Die Übergriffe der Todesser werden immer heftiger!", erklärte Dumbledore mit sorgenvollem Blick, "Wenn wir nicht bald etwas unternehmen, wird Voldemort erneut die Macht an sich reißen. Du weißt, was das bedeutet, Harry!"  
Dumbledore stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und sah Harry offen an.  
"Ich beschwöre dich! Du bist der Einzige, der ihn aufhalten kann!"  
"Ja ich weiß" antwortete Harry lediglich und erhob sich. "Und Sie müssen mir auch nicht sagen, was es bedeutet. Ich weiß, dass ich der Einzige bin, der ihn aufhalten kann und ich werde es tun... Und zwar sobald mir jemand sagen kann, wo ich ihn finde. Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren."  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor blickte den Schulleiter ernst an und wandte sich dann zur Tür. "Wenn Sie mich dann entschuldigen könnten... Ich habe noch ein paar Dinge zu tun."  
Er wartete nicht einmal ab, bis Dumbledore antwortete, sondern machte sich sofort auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm um sich im Stillen von seinen Freunden zu verabschieden.

----

Seine beiden besten Freunde konnten nicht verstehen, warum Harry sie plötzlich behandelte, als würden sie sich nicht mehr wieder sehen, doch immer wenn sie ihn darauf ansprechen wollten, blockte er ab.  
Dennoch verbreitete sich die Nachricht davon, dass Harry gegen Voldemort eingesetzt werden würde.  
Und natürlich drangen diese Neuigkeiten auch zu Draco durch.  
"WAS?" rief er geschockt, als Blaise ihm davon erzählte. Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf und ihm wurde eines sofort klar.  
/Ich muss mit ihm sprechen/  
Doch bevor Blaise etwas erwiderte, war er aufgesprungen.

----

Seufzend ging Harry am späten Abend am See entlang. Es war Zeit fürs Abendessen und so war niemand unterwegs, der ihm mitleidige Blicke zuwarf oder ihn mit Fragen überhäufte. Morgen würde es soweit sein. Morgen würde er Voldemort gegenüber stehen und das alles ein für allemal beenden. Und damit sowohl sein, als auch Voldemorts Leben. Das einzige, was ihm momentan wirklich Leid tat, war dass er und Draco nie eine Chance hatten alles zu klären und vielleicht doch noch etwas aus sich zu machen. Doch darüber wollte er nun auch nicht nachdenken. Er wusste, dass es kaum noch zu ändern war und er kam sich auch blöd vor jetzt plötzlich mit Draco reden zu wollen. Es erschien ihm einfach nur unsinnig. Außerdem war er davon überzeugt, dass es die Situation zwischen ihnen vermutlich nur schlimmer machen würde.

Auch Draco war nicht zum Abendessen erschienen. Bei der Nachricht, dass Harry sich in den sicheren Tod stürzen würde, konnte er nicht mehr essen. Und so verließ er das Schloss und rannte im dämmrigen Lichtes des Sonnenuntergangs.  
"Harry?" rief er dann in die Nacht hinein und Verzweiflung tönte in seiner Stimme, "HARRY!"

Der dunkelhaarige Junge fuhr herum, als er Dracos Stimme aus einiger Entfernung hörte und blinzelte verwirrt. "Draco?" rief er und ging in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Es wunderte ihn sehr, dass der Blonde hier war und auch noch seinen Namen rief. Die Verzweiflung in dessen Stimme verwirrte und besorgte ihn gleichzeitig. Doch in gewisser Weise war er auch irgendwie glücklich, da er nun wusste, dass der Blonde sich scheinbar doch um ihn kümmerte.

"Harry!" rief Draco erneut, von Panik erfüllt, und fiel auf die Knie.  
Es begann zu nieseln, doch der Regen wurde rasch Stärker und durchtränkte seine Kleidung und die Haare. Unter seinen Knien und Händen wurde der Boden schlammig.

Ein wenig durcheinander beschleunigte Harry seine Schritte, bis der Draco im Dunkeln erkannte. "Draco?" fragte er noch einmal und blieb bei ihm stehen. Besorgt ging er in die Knie und legte dem blonden Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Draco..."  
Dracos schmutzige Finger schlossen sich um den Kragen von Harrys Umhang und dann blickte er auf.  
Er wusste nicht warum er sich so schwach fühlte.  
Er wusste nicht, warum er sich plötzlich so einsam und verloren fühlte.  
Er wusste nur, dass er nicht wollte, dass Harry starb - auch wenn der Fluch es so gewollt hatte. Zum ersten Mal wusste er, dass die Gefühle seine eigenen waren, denn sie waren viel intensiver und gewaltiger als alles, was er in diesen Shinings gesehen hatte.  
"Harry!" murmelte er kraftlos und Tränen brannten ihm auf den Wangen, die sich mit dem Regen vermischten, "Harry... es tut mir leid..."  
Der Dunkelhaarige blinzelte verwirrt und schlang seine Arme um den anderen Jungen und begann ihn leicht hin und her zu wiegen. "Shhh... Es ist Ok, Baby... Es ist Ok" murmelte Harry leise und begann Draco durch die Haare zu streichen.  
Dieser schüttelte heftig den Kopf und löste sich von Harry, um ihm durch den Regenvorhang in die Auen sehen zu können.  
"Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung! Ich hab einfach alles kaputt gemacht! Es ist meine Schuld, dass es so enden muss!"  
"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Draco... Du kannst nichts dafür. Es war klar, dass es so kommen würde..." meinte Harry und sah ihn ernst an. "Du kannst nichts dafür, Draco. Und ich will nicht, dass du dich irgendwie dafür verantwortlich fühlst."  
"Natürlich ist es meine Schuld, denn ich war es, der damals darauf bestand, den Fluch auszusprechen und ich war es, der dich so verletzt hast, der nicht wahrhaben wollte, was wir einander bedeuten!" beharrte Draco und umfasste Harrys Hals.  
"Ich bin froh, dass du den Fluch ausgesprochen hast. Wirklich. Und auch wenn wir vielleicht dieses Mal wieder kein Glück haben, wird es ein nächstes Mal geben und wir werden uns wieder sehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir es irgendwann schaffen können."

Draco ließ betrübt seinen Kopf hängen und erneute Tränen traten ihm aus den Augen.  
"Dann war alles umsonst..." flüsterte er, in der geheimen Hoffnung, Harry umstimmen zu können.  
"Nichts ist umsonst" erwiderte dieser ernst. "Alles was wir erlebt haben bedeutet mir sehr viel und ich will nichts davon rückgängig machen. Niemals, verstehst du? Leider kann das Ende nicht geändert werden. Aber wir sollten, versuchen, das Beste aus der Zeit zu machen, die wir bis dahin haben, oder?"  
"Sei verflucht, Harry Potter!" fluchte Draco und zog den anderen Jungen in eine feste Umarmung, während der Regen langsam nachließ und ihnen beiden das Wasser aus den Haaren tropfte.  
Unter seiner Wange spürte er Harrys aufgeregten Herzschlag, der sich mit dem Rauschen in Dracos Ohren verband.  
"Das bin ich schon" erwiderte Harry leicht grinsend und strich ihm weiter durch die Haare. "Genau wie du."  
Bei diesen Worten musste Draco ebenfalls unwillkürlich grinsen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren.  
"Ich glaube, ich muss dich nicht fragen, was wir für einander fühlen, oder?" sagte Draco mit halb erstickter Stimme, "Aber wir sollten diese letzte Nacht gemeinsam verbringen. Dann war es vielleicht nicht umsonst!"  
"Nein das musst du nicht. Und ich gebe dir Recht. Wir sollten die Zeit, die wir haben sinnvoll nutzen." erwiderte er leise und lächelte ihn an, ehe er sich vorbeugte und ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.  
Draco widerstand ihm nicht, sondern erwiderte den Kuss heftig und bemühte sich aufzustehen.  
Ihre Lippen trafen sich immer wieder begierig, bis Draco sich keuchend, und um Atem ringen löste.  
"Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"  
"Ich würde sagen, dass wir erstmal wieder rein gehen und uns dort ein lauschiges Plätzchen suchen." erwiderte Harry und half ihm beim Aufstehen, wobei er einen Arm um Dracos Hüfte gelegt hatte.  
"Ja, vielleicht sollten wir uns abtrocknen!" meinte er und lächelte erneut, "Und hoffen, dass uns niemand findet!"  
Er strich durch Harrys nasses Haar und küsste ihn erneut voller Leidenschaft und Hingabe  
Harry Presste Draco leicht an sich und erwiderte den Kuss ebenso leidenschaftlich. "Ja... vielleicht sollten wir das tun. Und im verstecken war ich schon immer gut."  
"Gut!" erwiderte Draco und nickt, "Dann geh vor, und ich folge dir!"  
"Dann folg mir mal. Ich kenn den weg" rief er leise und kicherte, als er in Richtung schloss ging.

----

Harry führte Draco zurück ins Schloss und einen der entlegeneren Türme hinauf, bis hin zu einer Tür, die zu einem leeren Klassenzimmer gehörte. Drinnen war es recht plüschig ausstaffiert.  
"Was ist das hier?" fragte Draco, während Harry die Tür mit allen Zaubern versiegelte, die ihm einfielen.  
"Trelawneys Ersatzzimmer... falls oben mal was passieren sollte!" murmelte Harry, ehe die Beiden sich wieder einigen Küssen hingaben.  
Harry zog den Blonden mit sich auf eines der Sofas und ließ sich darauf sinken, während sie die Küsse keinen Moment lösten. "Ich liebe dich" hauchte Harry leise, als er anfing federleichte Küsse auf Dracos hals zu verteilen.  
Draco schloss die Augen und ließ es geschehen.  
"Ich liebe ... dich auch...", keuchte er atemlos und lehnte sich auf dem weichen Sofa zurück. Zum ersten Mal war er froh, dass es eine so inkompetente Lehrerin im Wahrsagen gab, wie Prof. Trewlaney.  
"Harry!" rief er, als dieser sich weiter nach unten arbeitete und hob den Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen, um n zu küssen, "Einen Moment noch!"  
Harry erwiderte den Kuss und sah den blonden Jungen fragend an.  
"Was ist denn?"  
Draco setzte sich auf und zog Harry zu sich, so dass er halb über ihm lag.  
"So ist es besser... aber sag mir, Harry, wo hast du das alles gelernt? Hm?" er setzte ein Lächeln auf, "Wie viele hattest du vor mir schon?"  
Dann küsste er Harrys Hals und strich den Kragen des Hemdes nach unten, um dort weiter zu machen.  
Harry kicherte leise und schnurrte zufrieden. "Tja da müsste ich nachdenken" grinste der dunkelhaarige und begann Dracos Hemd zu öffnen.  
Dieser strich ihm sachte durch das Haar und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um Harrys Berührungen zu genießen.  
"Doch so viele?", er grinste, "Tja, ich profitiere letztendlich davon!"  
Harry schnurrte leise und grinste lediglich, als er Draco sein Hemd nun ganz Auszog. "Aber lass uns jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken" meinte er leise und küsste ihn erneut.  
"Auch wieder wahr, wir wollen ja nicht die Stimmung zerstören!" sagte Draco, nachdem er den Kuss heftig erwidert hatte.  
Nun begann er, Harry den Umhang auszuziehen und strich anschließend dessen Hemd von seinen Schultern, ehe sich seine Lippen zu Harrys Brust hinab arbeiteten.  
"Genau" schnurrte der Gryffindor leise und stöhnte leise, ehe er Draco hochzog und erneut küsste.

----

Es war immer noch mitten in der Nacht, als Harry wieder aufwachte und sich aufsetzte. Lächelnd blickte er auf den schlafenden Körper neben sich und strich dem Blonden eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht.  
Bei der vertrauten Berührung des Schwarzhaarigen blinzelte Draco und schlug dann die Augen auf.  
Das Zimmer war noch immer völlig dunkel, dennoch konnte er Harry ganz deutlich neben sich erkennen.  
Er setzte sich auf und küsste Harry sanft.  
"Ist es schon so weit?"  
Harry erwiderte den Kuss und nickte leicht. "Ja leider..." Leise seufzend stand er auf und begann sich anzuziehen. "Bringst du mich noch zur Tür, Darlin'?"  
"Was für eine dumme Frage..", rügte Draco Harry, meinte es jedoch nicht sehr ernst.  
Er schwang sich aus dem Bett und schlüpfte wieder in seine Hose. Ein Blick nach draußen verriet ihm, dass bald Sonnenaufgang sein würde.  
Mit einem bedauernden Lächeln drehte er sich zu Harry um, der sich bereits angezogen hatte und seine Haare richtete - obwohl es vollkommen nutzlos war.  
"Ich weiß" schmunzelte er leicht und betrachteten seinen blonden Liebling. "Aber ich frage trotzdem lieber. Wir sollten uns ein bisschen beeilen, ich will weg sein, bevor die ersten unterwegs sind." Einen Moment schwieg er nachdenklich, dann zog er den andern Jungen an sich und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Blonden. "Versprich mir eins Draco... Versprich mir, dass du nicht nach mir suchen wirst."  
Draco versteifte sich unwillkürlich in seinen Armen, doch dann nickte er.  
"Ja, ich verspreche es!"  
Mit einem Kuss löste er sich dann von Harry und zog sich sein Hemd über und schlüpfte in die Schuhe, dann schritten sie gemeinsam raus und zum Schlossportal.  
Draco zog Harry an sich und küsste ihn sanft, verabschiedete sich innerlich von seinem Geliebten und rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch.  
"Wir sehen uns, mein Liebster!"  
Harry erwiderte den Kuss und lächelte seinen Geliebten aufmunternd an. "Ja das werden wir... das werden wir." murmelte der schwarzhaarige Junge und machte sich auf den Weg. Auf den Weg in eine Ungewisse Zukunft.

* * *

So... das war nun der vorletzte Teil -_das fast nicht glauben können_- nächste Woche noch der Epilog und dann ist Shining Collection auch schon zu ende -_snüf_- Wie dem auch sei. Wir freuen uns natürlich wie immer über Kommentare und wollen uns hiermit auch bei allen bedanken, die uns Kommentare geschrieben haben

_**Ayu & Ihu**_


	7. Part 6

Titel: Shining Collection  
Teil: 7/7  
Autor: Ayu&Ihu Productions  
Email: webmastera-story-about-love.de  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie mir gehören snif  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Draco x Harry  
Genre: Romance, Dark  
Warnung: Slash/Shônen-Ai

Kurzbeschreibung:  
Vor langer Zeit belegten sich zwei Magier mit einem Fluch, der ihre Liebe dazubringen sollte, die Jahrhunderte zu überdauern.  
Harry sieht dies in merkwürdigen Visionen, doch keiner weiß, warum. Und vor allem: Warum teilt ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy diese "Shinings"?

Noch nicht beta gelesen'

_An XD : Du meintes ja, wir sollten mal was mit gutem Ende und viel Schnulz schreiben **gg** Das haben wir durchaus schon getan. Shall we Dance ist das beste Beispiel dafür gg Seraphim Call hat zwar auch ein gutes Ende, aber da ist nicht unbedingt so viel Schnulz drinXD Und zu Lux Veritatis können wir ja noch nich so viel sagen xD Das wäre zu vorgreifend **gg**_

* * *

**Epilog  
**_2175 n. Chr._

Caillean Lorescue war ein aufgewecktes, hochgewachsenes Mädchen aus Edinburgh und Tochter zweier Muggel. Ihr Vater arbeitete für die Regierung der Europäischen Union im Amt für die Überwachung von Genmaterial, was bedeutete, dass er viel mit Kloning zu tun hatte. Ihre Mutter war simple Hausfrau und begnügte sich damit, vor dem Holoschirm zu sitzen und sich Wiederholungen alter Serien aus dem letzten Jahrtausend an zu sehen, bevor sie eine Pizza in etwa 2 Sekunden aufbackte und sie ihrem Mann zum Abendessen vorsetzte.  
Daher war Cai ganz froh, dass sie nicht so viel Zeit zuhause verbringen musste, daheim, in der 289sten Etage.  
Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, denn sie unterschied sich - abgesehen vom andauernden Pessimismus ihrer Eltern - so extrem von ihnen, wie irgendwie möglich, denn: Sie war eine Hexe.  
Mit Elf, also vor sechs Jahren, war sie nach Hogwarts gekommen, der letzten Ruhestätte der zivilisierten Welt, wie sie feststellen musste.  
Nun war sie eine Siebzehnjährige, aufgeweckte Slytherin, die sich gern mit Geschichte beschäftigte.  
Professor Binns, der Geistlehrer, schwebte vor der Klasse in der Luft und bat sie, die Bücher auf Seite tausendfünfundsiebzig aufzuschlagen.  
"Heute beschäftigen wir uns mit dem verheerenden Krieg gegen den Dunklen Lord!"

Felicitas Farland, eine rothaarige Gryffindor, die nichts als Flausen im Kopf hatte, saß gelangweilt neben ihrer Freundin. Eher widerwillig begann sie den Abschnitt zu lesen, den Binns ihnen soeben aufgetragen hatte, während er sich nach vorne stellte und erzählte. Für sie gab es wirklich spannenderes, als sich mit Geschichte zu befassen, doch sie hatte Bereits von ihren Eltern erfahren, wie wichtig dies war. Durch ihren Vater, der ein Zauberer war, hatte sie schon immer viel von Zauberern mitbekommen und ihre Mutter, eine Muggel, achtete immer darauf, dass sie auch genug von der anderen Seite mitbekam. Allerdings war ihr persönlich die Zaubererwelt immer noch lieber. Vor allem auch, weil sie hier viele Freunde gefunden hatte. Unter anderem auch Caileen, die nun sehr aufmerksam in ihrem Buch las und scheinbar jedes Wort wissbegierig in sich aufnahm. Und auch wenn Geschichte normalerweise überhaupt nicht Fays Fach war, so musste sie doch zugeben, dass sie diese Geschichte fesselte. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären warum, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihr diese Geschichte bekannt vorkam. Allerdings war sie sich sicher, dass sie von ihrem Vater nichts davon gehört hatte. Je weiter sie das las umso sicherer war die Rothaarige sich, dass sie etwas darüber wusste. Mit einem Mal hatte sie das Bedürfnis zu Cai zu sehen, was sie auch direkt tat. Ein Grinsen erschien auf Fays Gesicht, als es plötzlich so war, als würde jemand einen Schalter in ihrem Kopf umlegen und ein leises Lachen verließ ihre Kehle.  
"Draco..." flüsterte sie leise und lächelte ihre Freundin glücklich an. "So sehen wie uns also wieder..."

Cai blickte überrascht auf und runzelte die Stirn. Auch ihr kam die Geschichte seltsam vertraut vor: Harry Potter, der junge der lebt, der sich einsam und allein aufmachte, um den dunklen Lord Voldemort zu besiegen. Das ganze war in einem Massaker geendet, bei dem jedoch der Orden des Phönix gesiegt hatte.  
Während sie Fay betrachtete schien es fast so, als sähe sie die Bilder dieser Geschichte vor ihrem geistigen Auge.  
"Draco?" flüsterte sie, und Fays Blicke hingen an ihr, als wartete sie auf etwas.  
Es dämmerte ihr, sie blickte auf das Buch.  
/Harry Potter../  
Der Name brannte sich in ihr Hirn ein und sie sah wieder zu ihrer Freundin auf.  
"Harry?"

Die Rothaarige kicherte leise und nickte. "Live und in Farbe, baby" murmelte sie und beobachtete Binns leicht, da sie nicht wollte, dass dieser Etwas von ihrer Unterhaltung mitbekam. Dieser war jedoch so sehr in seine Erzählungen vertieft, dass er scheinbar gar nichts mehr mitbekam. "Wir haben uns ganz schön Zeit gelassen, oder?"  
Caillean hob den Umschlag des Buches hob, sodass ihre Gesichter dahinter versteckt wurden, bevor sie sich grinsend an Fay wandte.  
"Das kannst du wohl sagen, Honey!" flüsterte sie und mit einem Mal war alles anders.  
Sie beugte sich zu Fay und küsste sie zärtlich.  
Und der Aeternitas-Fluch wiederholte sich von neuem.

_**+Ende+**_

* * *

Und damit geht Shining Collection nun also zu Ende snüf Wir bedanken uns auf jeden Fall noch mal ganz herzlich an alle, die uns Reviews zu dieser Story geschrieben haben. Wir haben uns natürlich immer sehr gefreut.  
_gg_

So... und nun werden wir uns weiter an andere Schandtaten begeben _gg_

_Ayu & Ihu_


End file.
